A Quirk Marriage
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Usually when one was told by the government that they were to find someone in which to settle down with in a quirk marriage, they felt a lot of things. Toshinori Yagi was no different after he received the news. The only trouble he seems to have is finding someone suitable to marry and start a family with. Well it was a problem, until he met her. Toshinori/OC Rated M for smut. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi- this is Kitsune! Welcome to my second story for My Hero Academia. I'm not going to lie, I'm still trying to feel this particular anime out while I work, so if something doesn't quite add up. I apologize.**

 **Also, this will have shameless smut in it. I will try to make it non explicit, but...stuff happens and I happen to like details.**

 **I have however marked the one chap with smut in it already, so beware of that. And please be sure to write me and tell me what you think of A Quirk Marriage.**

* * *

 _A quirk marriage._ When someone usually heard those words uttered to them they were filled with a mixture of hope, disbelief, dread, anger, bitterness and resentment, all of which depended solely on the person/persons involved.

He however was _livid_. No strike that, he was beyond livid.

The only time that he could recall being this pissed off was when the USJ had been attacked and some of the students and teachers had almost been lost. Among the victims of the attack that day had been one of his co-workers and friendly *he used the term loosely given the fact that Shota still sort of hated him* though he was fairly certain that he no long made little hinagata with his name on them in which to curse him to the bowels of hell with anymore. And the second person, he was incredibly fond of... The second victim was his heir to the power One for All, young Izuku Midoriya.

His student, and newest best friend.

However the anger he had felt that day almost paled in comparison to what he was feeling now as he walked out of the council meeting with the government of Japan and made sure to slam the door behind him.

His only thought at the moment was, _How dare they_.

How dare they think that they have any right to force him into such a disgraceful position just because they feared losing him and his quirk.

How dare they tell him to fall in line and basically choose some poor random woman or young girl to 'rape' until she was pregnant. Because that was all quirk marriages were in his eyes. A disgusting form of government sanctioned rape. After all, why should the government care if some of their hero's married and bred random strangers?

It wasn't like they were losing anything.

Their daughters and sons were safe with their families while some other person's life was ripped apart by terror and the unknown future that lay beyond that terror.

And a majority of young women and girls ripped from their lives weren't properly cared for- which caused a high rate of depression, mental instability and inevitably...death.

Truly the government council and everyone sitting on it were a bunch of fools to think that he would force himself on someone just to meet their demands.

Hell no!

He was better than that.

Still, they must have known that he would be against the idea to begin with because they had threatened to remove his hero's license, and force him into an early retirement. And frankly he couldn't let that happen. He had too much work still to do.

So if he absolutely had to be bound to someone in a quirk marriage it was going to be his way or none at all. And he had made that perfectly known to the council.

He would choose. Not them.

The person he chose would stand at his side as an equal, _not_ a baby factory. When and if the two of them wanted a child, they would try for one, but it would not be because it was demanded of them.

The girl/women would be allowed to work if she wished, though she didn't have to since he could more than provide for them both quite easily. After all, he made one point seven million dollars almost yearly. And aside from his bills and other necessities, as well as the purchase of his new five bedroom, two in a half bathroom home located just outside the city a bit- he never really touched any of it.

So he quite literally had millions upon millions sitting unused in his bank account. Which meant that he could easily set up an allowance for his spouse and still have enough to use to spoil her with anything that she may want, need or desire.

Jewelry, designer clothing, expensive perfumes, or shoes. Hell he could even afford to send her around the world at least a hundred times over if she wanted to travel a bit.

But he digressed.

The government had given him three months to find a suitable match for himself and settle down. That meant three months of no work as a hero, and brushing up on his dating skills. Which was a little bit of a problem for him since he had only ever had one night stands. And that was after he had debuted as a hero.

Part of the reasoning behind this had much to do with his physical appearance when he wasn't running around saving people. He was weak, his body was almost skeletal in appearance and well...it was grotesque to him if you wanted the gods to honest truth.

Whereas his hero form was...like a god.

His other form was strong, healthy, and from what he had been told by his former lover's _H-O-T_ hot. Of course he'd been told other things as well.

All of which were a tad bit embarrassing to a modest man like him. But at the same time sort of stroked his male ego some. Things like, you could bounce a coin off of his ass. That one had made him blush for weeks. He had initially thought that the woman that told him that was trying to say that his hero form had a fat ass. He'd even been incredibly self conscious of his looks for a little bit afterwards and had thought to change his uniform a bit so that his ass was less noticeable.

That hadn't ended well for him since he was a public figure.

He had worn a baggy track suit _once_. And the public had had a fucking field day trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. Needless to say, he wasn't doing that shit again.

Of course he'd been told other things too. All of which were also a bit embarrassing. Some commented on the size of his cock- he hadn't realized that that would even be commented on until it had happened. And after he had kindly sent the woman on her way by taking her home in his car, he had promptly gone home and measured himself.

So...yeah, that was a thing.

And the best comment he'd had made about him so far, was the fact that he fucked like he were a beast. It was rare for him to set a slow pace and take his time due to his current three minute time limit. Still on the occasions that he did...he was so self conscious of his true form that he usually kept the woman with him blind folded and tied to his bed so that she couldn't remove the blindfold.

How could he marry a woman knowing that she would find him disgusting? Knowing that she would find the act of lying with him disgusting?

He stepped outside of the building and took a moment to let his anger fade away slightly as he stared out over the well manicured yard that he was now standing in and took a deep breath as his mind began to race. If he couldn't avoid a quirk marriage then he at least needed to put some effort into finding someone who could tolerate him in both of his forms and someone that he didn't mind being bound to for the rest of his life.

Maybe if he got lucky he would find someone he found beautiful, funny and smart.

In his opinion that would be like winning the lottery a hundred times in a row. If he could find someone like that who didn't mind either of his forms he would enter into a quirk marriage with the woman regardless of whether or not she had a quirk of her own, and he would be damned happy to have her in his life for every day that he had her.


	2. Chapter 2

A month passed and with no signs of any real progress from him, the government and his co-workers began to get antsy and butt into his business. His co-workers tried to set him up on blind dates, all of which he either turned down automatically or was browbeat into going on- only for things to end in disaster once his date arrived and saw him.

He could literally count how many times he'd been walked out on or stood up. Which was pathetic. When did women become so shallow minded that they couldn't look past a person's appearance and simply see their heart, or mind instead? He wondered for what had to be the millionth time as he slowly began his short walk home from his latest date disaster.

He had decided to go out with a friend of one of his co-worker's and had put forth every effort into making things as nice and romantic as possible. He had worn a suit, bought some flowers at a small local flower shop, he had even made some dinner reservations at a cozy four star restaurant located not too far from where he lived.

He had thought that the good food and atmosphere would help the woman warm up to him a little bit. And while she had been far kinder than the others in her rejection of him, he still couldn't help but think of her as being a little bit of a bitch for how things had turned out.

She hadn't even sat down with him and said anything beyond his name before groaning and simply saying that she wasn't interested. Leaving him feeling just as dejected as all of his other disasterous dates. Still he hadn't been willing to just leave and not use his reservation.

He'd gotten dressed up after all, so he might as well have dinner while he was there.

He'd ordered three of his favorite dishes, including a side dish, and some red wine to drink with them. Upon finishing his dinner, he had promptly paid his bill and left, but not before finding his date sitting at a table across the room with a handsome young man with dark hair.

Which had sort of hurt his feelings even more since he had quickly left just as fast as his dignity would allow.

So now here he was, walking the dark, lamp lit streets back towards his home. One hand loosening his tie a little bit while the other held onto the bouquet of flowers that he had apparently wasted on such an bratty and shallow woman. Looking down at the pink tulips, white lilies, lavender, and soft blue bachelor buttons with ivy trim, he felt his heart ache a little bit at how much he had hoped that things would be different this time.

In many ways, he felt like the bouquet, he supposed. He was there for the taking, but no one seemed to appreciate the beauty he held.

It was probably just as well, he would have strangled the bitch within a week if he had decided to marry her.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice anyone on the streets around him, much less about to run into him. Sure he'd heard the footfalls, but not much else until he had looked up from the flowers just in time for someone to throw their arms around him and say, _"Honey!"_ and then plant a nice big one on his lips as he fell back from the momentum of the other person's body slamming into him.

The two hit the pavement with a dull thud, as his mind stuttered to a stand still as he felt the lips on his slant slightly and a warm wet tongue lick along his lower lip. Deciding to vent some of his frustration with the strangely passionate person astride his hips, he quickly reached up and absently tangled his fingers in long silken hair, his mind somewhat registering the fact that the person was probably a young woman.

Applying a tad bit more pressure to her lips, he snaked his tonque inside of her mouth and softly groaned at the taste of her.

She tasted like cinnamon and honey. So sweet and delicious that he felt a spark of arousal shoot down his spine. He kissed her until they were both breathless before he slowly and very, very reluctantly released her. Careful to unwind her hair from around his fingers, he let her go so that she could pull away, catch her breath and possibly explain herself.

Not that he was complaining any.

After the night he'd had, a little bit affection was a nice confidence booster.

The moment that she pulled back enough for him to see her, his neon blue eyes locked with beautiful turquoise framed by blue black silk. His mouth went dry, and his heart pounded as she slowly looked over her shoulder- in the direction of the street a little ways back.

Causing his eyes to venture in the same direction just long enough to see several young men in leather glaring at the woman and himself.

"Are you in trouble?" He asked as she turned her head back to look at him for a second. She blushed prettily and muttered, "I'm not totally sure. But I think that they've been following me for a bit."

"Ah." He couldn't say that the circumstances didn't cause his good mood to plummet some, but well, these things did happen. And he was a pro hero, even if she didn't know it, so he would simply take the situation in stride and help her out. "I see. I wondered what kind of person would throw their arms around me and kiss me at random."

She gave him an small, awkward looking grin as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. Absently pulling the dark curtain back away from her face so that he could see her better as she said softly, "Yeah sorry. I panicked there and you looked like you needed a pick me up so..."

He blinked at her before she asked him if he was hurt or anything from falling, and he silently shook his head no. No he wasn't hurt. He was perfectly fine. His heart was doing this weird flutter in his chest but aside from that, he was perfect.

She took a moment to look him over just to make sure that he was as fine as he claimed to be before realizing that she was still sitting astride his hips and blushed again and made a little squeaking sound as she quickly removed herself from his lap and sat down on the pavement beside him with her head down and her hands folded in her lap.

He inwardly chuckled at the endearing gesture before shifting his body so that he was sitting up on his knees. His eyes glancing back towards where the young men in leather had been moments before to find that they were slowly leaving before moving back towards her face and saying, "I think we're alone now if you want to chance trying to go home."

"Oh, uh, I was actually going to work." She said as she scratched her cheek with a pastel pink painted nail.

Looking down at his watch he noted the time. It was fifteen passed ten pm. "Oh? Um, if you don't mind my asking, what kind of work do you do so late at night?"

"Oh, I own my own chain of handmade craft stores. I make a little bit of everything from clothing to blankets and quilts to jewelry, scented soaps and lotions and perfumes, some stuff for guys and so on." She spoke so excitedly about her work that he found himself curious.

He'd not met anyone so keen about their work outside of himself, his friends, co-workers and a majority of his students that is.

So naturally his next question was, "Would you mind if I went with you?" She looked slightly startled by his question, but didn't seem put off by it, before giving him a breathtaking smile and then quickly held out a hand to him and waited for him to take it before finally introducing herself.

"My name is Shayera Noi."

"That's a nice name. My name is Toshinori Yagi, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss, Noi." He said politely, watching her expression as she blushed faintly and smiled at him before simply replying.

"Yeah, you too."

The two of them picked themselves up off of the pavement and he let her lead him down the street to a two story building where she stopped and pulled a small ring of keys out of one of her jean pockets and unlocked the gate on the door.

"Okay, so...this is my shop." She said as they stepped inside of the building and she quickly flicked on the lights so that he could see better.

Of course he could have easily told her not to bother, his night vision was on par with many nocturnal predators given his occupation. After all, he couldn't recall how many sleepless nights he had fought off small armies of super strong villains.

But having the light helped her see better he supposed.

Besides, how was she supposed to show him her work if it was dark? Another part of his mind reasoned with him as he felt her small hands on his boney shoulders directing him from one area to another as her voice sounded next to his ear, her breath stirring his blond hair slightly as she muttered, "This is where I sew and make clothing and quilts and do embroidery. And over here is where I have my handmade soaps and scented lotions and perfumes. Next to that is the jewelry counter," She said as she directed him towards the long counter where he could see a multitude of silver, gold and an assortment of sparkling gems.

"Wow," He muttered as he broke away from her grasp for a moment to walk over to the counter and stood there looking over the various artistic pieces and designs as he put his fingertips up to his lips in a gesture that was more habit than he liked to admit, and accessed each piece that his gaze flickered to. "These are amazing." He said after several heartbeats as he dropped his hand away from his lips and turned to look at her again.

Shayera merely gave him a blank look for a moment, almost as if she had never heard anyone tell her that her work was amazing before and asked almost nervously, "Really? You think so?"

"I do," In all his life he'd only met one or two people as artistic as she appeared to be. Those people had been some of his more interesting friends. Which piqued his interest in her even more. "Would you mind if I stayed for a bit to speak with you more?"

"I don't really mind if that's what you want to do but..."

"But?"

"Well, you're dressed sort of nice to be slumming it with me, aren't you? Did you have a date or something?" She asked the question so innocently that despite how badly his evening had been going prior to running into her, he couldn't find it in himself to become upset at her prying, nor depressed about how things had turned out like he had previously been.

"I did. But things didn't end well."

"I see," Was all she said for a moment before simply saying, "I'm sorry to hear that. Whoever it was that you had a date with has really missed out."

He stared at her for several moments, dumbfounded, and wondering if she really meant what she said as she pulled a chair out of the back room for him and set it up next to her work station and then patted the seat and waited for him to sit himself down before they started firing questions at each other while she rummaged through her work materials to see what she was in the mood to work on tonight.

Toshi learned a great deal about Shayera that night. Not all of it was totally significant since she tended to ramble a little bit. But what he did learn about her was that she was about to turn twenty one in another five months, her favorite color varied depending on her mood but usually tended to be either some shade of blue, purple, soft pink, green, a nice vivid red, or straight up black.

They had some favorite music in common, which was beyond wonderful since no one else understood that occasionally a man just needed to lock himself away and listen to angry chicks singing heavy metal and depressing songs about unrequited love and loss.

They even had a few favorite foods in common which was exciting since the first thing Shayera did was ask him if he wanted to have lunch or dinner with her sometime. Quickly followed by them exchanging phone numbers.

The rest of the night went just as swimmingly as when they had met. They talked well until the early morning hours about anything and everything, after which Shay decided that she was finished working- though she didn't seem to get much done to him. And when he asked her if he was keeping her from her work, she merely chuckled at him and waved a finger at him and told him that his handsome self was a tad bit distracting, but he wasn't so distracting that he'd actually keep her from her job.

She was a multi tasker after all.

Distraction was something she could deal with.

She didn't bother putting her things away before they left, which he supposed wasn't all that strange of her given how late/early into the morning she had worked on the few things that she had actually made. Once they were outside, Toshi stretched a little bit as she locked up and then turned to him and asked him if he wanted to join her for a nice breakfast before he headed home.

He agreed but only on the stipulation that he got to walk her home.

Her reply was another breathtaking smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few weeks, Toshinori met up with Shayera regularly.

Sometimes they went out to lunch or dinner. Sometimes he joined her while she went shopping for new materials to work with in her shop. And there was even a few times where she had called him over to keep her company at her store while she worked the day shift.

It wasn't often, mainly because she preferred the night hours. But on the days that she did call him over to join her, there was a nice homemade bento lunch in it for him. Not to mention a pleasant dinner with her as his unspoken date once she closed up shop for the day.

Needless to say, he was growing more and more attached to her by the moment until finally he decided to get her opinion on quirk marriages, and maybe broach the subject of settling down. He wished to know her opinions on both, just in case he didn't manage to make a total fool of himself so that he could approach her about the idea of marrying him in a more serious manner later on.

"Shayera," He said her name softly as she finally came out of the back of her shop to take a small rest from making things. Honestly he'd seen her make stuff before, and she always seemed to work as if she were frenzied. Her mind and body easily flitting from one thing to another until there was a huge pile lying around her work station that needed to be sorted. She took off her safety goggles and gloves and looked at him questioningly as he slowly asked, "W-What do you think of quirk marriages?"

"I don't really know. I can't honestly give an opinion since I've never found myself in the position that some men and women find themselves in, but I have heard that not all quirk marriages go well for either party. There's usually some form of sexual abuse or physical or mental abuse that happens. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am being forced into a quirk marriage." He said somewhat awkwardly and blinked at her as her jaw dropped open and her expression changed from curious to one of abject horror.

"Oh my god Toshi! When did this happen?"

"I was contacted almost two months ago and told that I was to enter into a quirk marriage within three months with someone of my choosing."

"I- o-okay- Um, h-have you managed to find anyone yet?"

"Well, there is one person that has managed to catch my interest but...I'm not sure how she would feel about being bound to me. My current physical form is very...unattractive whereas my quirk form..."

"Let me guess, it's nice." She said with a wry grin of amusement. Earning a faint blush from him.

"I've heard some stuff." He said as he blushed a bit more. Shayera chuckled softly at his admittance and sat down in the chair next to him and propped her chin up on her palm as she rested her elbow on her knee.

"Okay so...why not use your other form to seal the deal?" She asked curiously.

"I have my reasons, but mostly because it is dishonest."

"Ah, a man with honor. You are of a dying breed my friend," She sighed and placed a hand over her heart in a dramatic fashion. "I really do wish there were more men like you in the world. Maybe if there were, I'd have twelve kids by now and a doting husband." Shayera said wistfully.

Toshi noted to note of wistfulness in her tone and decided to use it as his opening.

"That sort of brings me to my second set of questions," He said almost nervously as she glanced at him and waited for him to speak again. It took him several moments to gather up the nerve. But when he finally did manage to speak, he wanted to convey his thoughts and feelings properly so that there could be no misunderstandings. "I like you quite a bit. And I- I-" He started to stammer, his heart picked up speed and he was beginning to sweat a little bit when Shay reached out with her hand and placed her fingertips and very gently placed them against the underside of his chin and tipped his head back a little bit as she slowly stood up and stepped up into his personal space.

She understood even without the words what he was trying to say and she had every intention of responding in kind. She'd known that there was something special about Toshinori before she had ever flung her arms around him and called him honey and kissed him.

He simply had a certain presence to him that was unmistakable even to someone like her.

Add the fact that he was somewhat awkward and shy from time to time as well as a genuinely nice guy- and she couldn't help but feel _something_ a little more than simple friendship for him.

Toshi continued to stammer for several more seconds before she said in an attention grabbing tone, "Say it clearly Toshi. I can't respond to you if you don't."

"Would you be adverse to entering a quirk marriage with someone as pitiful as-" She stopped him from saying anything more by simply laying a finger against his lips and growling at him.

 _"Never refer to yourself as pitiful Toshi. I will not have it,"_ He stared at her for a moment and slowly nodded his head at her as she leaned down a little bit as if she were going to kiss him, his blood heated in anticipation as she said very slowly, "I will admit that I've been feeling something for you beyond friendship, but I didn't want to make a move on you because I didn't want to ruin what we already have. A strained friendship is much better than none at all in my opinion. Still, you are special to me Toshi and if you really want this then I am willing to explore the possibility of more with you."

He sat there dumbfounded by her response as she slowly straightened her spine and removed her fingertips from his skin. Leaving little tingles where she had touched him as he looked at her questioningly while she moved around the front counter and went to flip the sign on the door before finally announcing, "I think I'll close early today so that I can show you just how attractive you are to me."

There was something about her tone that sent a pleasurable jolt down his spine and left him feeling curious as to what she was planning as she quietly made her way back to him and collected her wallet and key ring and then turned to him and held out her hand.

He took it without question and let her tug him up out of his seat and followed her silently out of the building. He didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as they walked, he was still a tad bit shell shocked by what had just happened.

His mind going over everything from previous weeks, to well...now. In all honesty now that he really thought about things, he shouldn't have been so shocked by her response to him and his questions. Much less her response to the marriage proposal.

His Shayera never really seemed to care overly much how he looked or how weak and sickly he was. It was actually kind of... _sweet_ how much she didn't seem to really care all that much about _how_ he looked in his usual form.

Finally she stopped walking and Toshinori took a moment to check out where they had ended up and almost started spitting up blood on the spot from the shock of their current location. Turning his head to look at her, he noted her pulling her wallet out and quickly slipping one of her cards out of the folds and found himself almost mortified by how quickly his mind slid right into the gutter.

Glancing over at him for a moment, she gave him an encouraging smile that looked just a tad bit nervous to him and said in a slightly shaky tone, "Okay! Let's get this show on the road." before she then grabbed his hand again and practically dragged him inside of the love hotel, with him sputtering and flailing the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chap is not PG-13.**

 **It is 18+. All small children reading this story must automatically remove themselves from the computer or turn to the next chapter.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

A few minutes later Shayera and Toshi were standing inside of the doorway to the room that she had bought, looking around the gaudily decorated room as if it were an alien planet or something. Seriously, satin sheets aside, the place looked like it was in desperate need of redecorating.

They had never seen so much red and black and gold decorating one closed in space before.

"Ah...this is...nice." Shayera said in a somewhat put out tone as she eyed the mirror attached to the ceiling over the bed with thinly veiled suspicion while Toshi practically choked on his own spit trying to come up with a response of some kind as she stepped inside of the room and moved to empty her pockets, her long dark hair falling over her shoulders, hiding her expression from him somewhat as he finally managed to find his tongue and ask,

"Um, Shayera? W-What are we doing here?" Shay stopped what she was doing and turned her head to look at him for a moment before saying.

"Well, my future husband seems to have a self confidence and esteem issues. So I thought that I'd fuck his brains out for the rest of the day, until he realized that there's nothing wrong with him or how he looks or what others may think of him. What do you think?"

Toshi went from gaping at her for her crude and unlady-like language to wasting no time entering the room and quickly closing and locking the door behind him. However once he did, he gulped, suddenly feeling nervous about how quickly things were happening.

He had always thought that if he married then he would take his wife on their wedding night, at their home or in a nice luxury suite in a five star hotel. Granted he didn't actually think that Shay would accept his proposal, and he was stressed and a little bit of release certainly wouldn't kill him- but that didn't exactly meant that he knew what he was doing here with Shay.

After all, all of his prior bedmates had simply been women whom had thrown themselves at him when he was All Might. They hadn't been all that important to him beyond the fact that they were living breathing beings. And he certainly hadn't damaged them because no relationship had existed prior to bedding them.

That was different with Shayera.

What if she got him in bed and afterwards decided that she didn't want him after all? It would hurt him to so much as speak to her if that happened. Much less look her in the eyes and know that he was once again found lacking in some way because of his body's appearance.

Shay could see the wheels in his head turning and made an irritated tsking sound. god's what she would do to be able to kick the collective asses of every person that had somehow drilled it into Toshinori's mind that he was practically a ghoul or something.

 _The fucking bitches._ She thought to herself, _How dare they hurt such a sweet guy!_

Silently sighing to herself, she carefully stripped herself of her clothing, wondering how she was going to manage to do this and make him feel better about himself without letting him know that she had never done anything with anyone before. Sure she'd had sex education the same as every other kid when growing up, so she knew the simple mechanics of sex.

But that was about it.

She supposed that she would just have to get inventive.

Letting the last of her clothing slip from her fingers, she quietly moved until she was standing a few inches from Toshi. Apparently her sudden appearance in his personal space while he was thinking somehow managed to startle him, because one second he was zoned out and the next he was as red as a tomato, his pretty neon blue eyes locked on the lush curves of her breasts which were still partially covered by her little midriff cutoff white and pink lace up corset style bra, with his mouth hanging open a little bit.

Giggling at his typically male reaction to seeing a nice pair of tits up close, she reached out and used her fingertips to gently close his mouth for him and then said in an authoritative tone. "Strip and get on the bed."

He blinked at her but didn't move at first. So she helped him along with a dark sounding, "Move your ass!" Startled by the tone, Toshi quickly ditched his clothing while running to the bed. She stood there watching him with a slightly bemused expression as he almost tripped _three_ times and bashed his head in on something before he came to a complete stop on the bed and sat there with his hands cupping his crotch, waiting for her to make the next move.

Toshi couldn't help the way that his breath hitched in his throat as Shayera slowly walked towards the bed clad only in her bra and matching panties, her lips curved in a sweet smile as he gave her his total and undivided attention.

"Do you like how I look Toshi?" She asked innocently, her eyes quickly scanning his body and taking note of the fairly decent sized wound in his torso. She would have to give that some extra special attention, or at the very least be very careful of it just in case it was still painful to him.

She thought to herself as she came to a stop just a few inches from where he sat, between his legs. Placing her small hands on his thin shoulders, she moved one of her legs so that she was partially straddling his lap. Forcing him to remove his hands from his crotch as she leaned in and kissed along his jaw.

He let out a small sound of appreciation, despite not having answered her question vocally and she smiled against his skin and moved on to nibble on his earlobe with her small white teeth. He made another small sound in the back of his throat as she trailed kisses along his throat and shoulder before letting her tongue snake out to taste his skin.

Weirdly enough, he tasted almost sweet-ish. Kind of like almonds.

He tasted delicious. So she latched onto a nice sensitive spot and sucked lightly at the flesh, eliciting a loud moan and a sudden hip movement from Toshi that nearly dislodged her from her spot. Or at least it would have if he hadn't been gripping her hips in his big hands.

"S-Shayera…" He said softly as he let his hands wander up from her hips, along her sides to suddenly grip her arms and flipped them so that he had her underneath him. She blinked up at him dazed as he leaned down until his face was a hairs breath away from her own and growled out. "You shouldn't tease me, it's cruel. I may be weak to you, but I am still a man with a man's desires."

"Sorry," Was all she managed to say as he slowly started to back up a bit and made as if he were going to get up off of her when she grabbed him and using the same move that he used on her, flipped him back into position under her and said with a scowl. "You know it was never really my intention to tease you Toshi. I honestly don't know what is going on in your head but put aside all of your noble gestures for once and simply _take_ what's being freely offered."

He opened his mouth to say something more, but she hissed at him like a cat. The baring of her small teeth coupled with the ferocious sound causing him to freeze up for a moment and stare at her wide eyed as she said, "Toshi this _is_ going to happen. It's going to happen if I have to tie you down, if you escape- hell, even if I have to track you down and drag you back kicking and screaming. So just...lay back and- I dunno, enjoy yourself like a normal guy for once. Just let me do this for you... _please_..."

Toshinori stared at her for several moments, the pleasure she had brought forth in him moments earlier still lingered, it would be simple enough to pick up from where they had left off. But he still had his doubts about if this was the right thing to do or not.

Absently reaching out with one of his hands, he cupped her cheek in his palm and lightly brushed his thumb along her plump bottom lip, feeling her part her lips under his ministration before she shocked the ever loving hell out of him by taking his thumb in her mouth and sucking on it.

He tensed slightly as she suckled the digit, her warm wet tongue slowly licking across his fingertip as her eyes drifted closed. His heart leaped in his chest as she continued to tease him for a few moments longer before letting his finger go with a small pop before turning her face into his palm and nuzzling and kissing it.

By this time he was finding it incredibly hard to swallow, his mouth was so dry that he could barely demand a kiss from her without choking.

Shayera smiled down at him upon hearing his raspy, husky demand and leaned down and kissed him oh-so-sweetly on the lips and then slowly started to pull back before he quickly and more strongly demanded another followed by another, until she was practically stretched out on top of him. The both of their tongues dueling as a low rumbling sound akin to a growl escaped him and he abruptly broke the kiss so that he could roll her underneath him yet again.

This time instead of staring at him and blinking at him for finding suddenly finding herself in such a position, she giggled softly and then arched her back as he let his hands skim along her bare, pale limbs until he reached her covered breasts and with far more strength than she had imagined that he even possessed, he slipped his index finger between the ribbon that held her corset together and gave it a nice tug until she heard an audible ripping sound and gasped in shock before his hands found their way to her breasts, forcing a broken sounding whimper from her throat as he teased the flesh.

"You're very sensitive, Shayera." He said as he lightly pinched and rolled her pebbled nipples between his fingers as she reached up with one hand and hooked it around his nape so that she could drag him down again. Her mouth latching onto his skin and sucking hard so that she didn't wind up screaming from frustration.

True things were moving along fairly well. But they weren't exactly going as she had expected.

She was supposed to be the one having her devious and wicked way with him, not the other way around. At least not yet anyways. Still, she supposed that she didn't mind him taking the lead for a bit. Especially if it helped things along.

When she finally released him a few seconds later, she eyed the spot that she had just sucked on and almost smiled upon seeing the mark on his throat. Toshi must have known what she had done because he narrowed his eyes at her a little bit at seeing her wicked little smile and decided that turn about was fair play.

Though he intended to mark her both inside and out.

Kissing a trail from her breasts down to her stomach, he swirled his tongue around her belly button as he slipped one hand between her legs to cup her sex. Finding it already damp for him. Her breathing seemed to falter and catch as he lazily raised his hand to his mouth and wet one of his fingers and then dipped his hand inside of the white and pink lace and touched her.

She shuddered and gripped the bedsheets with one hand while stifling a broken keening sound with her other hand as he slowly stroked her sex.

 _This simply won't do._ Toshi thought as he quickly reached up and pried her hand away from her lips so that he could hear every sound that she made and kissed her palm and her fingertips as he slowly slipped one long thick finger inside of her and was rewarded by a strangled scream of pleasure as he pleasured her for several minutes before trying to slip another digit inside of her next to the other.

He managed to do it, though there was more than a little bit of difficulty. She was so unbelievably tight that he wasn't totally sure he would fit inside of her even if she _was_ fully wet and prepared for him.

She made another keening sound and lifted her hips up off of the bed in an attempt to take his fingers deeper, and he quickly stopped her lest she accidentally hurt herself by pressing his other hand to her abdomen and then made an attempt to add a third finger when she began begging him in a breathless tone to suck him.

To be perfectly honest, he had only had one blowjob in his life, and that had ended in a trip to the hospital for the woman because she had forced herself to swallow so much of his cock that it had stretched her throat out dangerously to the point where she had started having chest pains.

He'd naturally taken her to the ER and even sat with her while the doctors tried to figure out what the problem was all while he'd been freaking out about accidentally killing her. Needless to say, once the whole ordeal was over with he had apologized profusely to her and paid her hospital bill as well as the bill for her medicine since she'd had had to take pain meds until her throat was completely healed.

After that whole incident though, he had sworn himself off of blowjobs. They simply weren't worth it.

Still, hearing Shayera beg to preform the act on him was tempting to him to say the least. But he didn't want her getting hurt like the last woman had, so he decided to kindly shut that idea down before he lost control and let her do as she wished since she wished to taste him so badly.

Reaching up he smoothed her dark hair back from her flushed face and smiled down at the lust filled expression on her pretty face and practically puffed up with pride.

To think that he could have such an effect on such a beautiful, angelic creature was almost mind boggling to him.

"T-Toshi…" She started to ask again if she could suck him and he quickly stopped her with a slow drugging kiss that left her desiring more. Finally parting from her he stroked her cheek with the back of his free hand and quietly promised her that she could try next time.

Even though he fully intended to never give her the actual chance. He would keep her far too occupied with other things to even think about it beyond her request. He expected some resistance from her on being turned down, but he didn't expect her to actually whine a bit before relenting and finally saying,

"Toshi- I-I ache..."

"Huh?"

"I'm aching... Toshi please. _Finish it._ I-I need you." Understanding what she meant now, he softly chuckled and leaned down to press his forehead against her own and promised.

"Oh I plan to. But when I take you, you will be taking all of me as well. My current self, and my alternate self. Think you can handle that?" He didn't tell her that once he was finished with her she would most likely not be able to walk for several days, but he would have to carry her unconscious body out of the hotel and take her back to his place until she woke up.

She made a humming sound as an affirmative response to his question and he grinned and quickly slipped his fingers from her so that he could help her take her panties off. She wouldn't need them for the next while anyways.

Quickly moving himself so that he was settled completely between her legs, he silently prayed that she was able to handle him and took himself in hand.

Gently placing the tip of his cock against her opening, he slowly started to push himself inside of her and maybe got about an inch or so in before encountering something he'd never felt before and looked at her face, his eyes wide with shock as they burned her with and intense, unnamable emotion as he carefully gathered her up in his arms and held her against him as he alternated between whispering his apology in advance. And leaving little trails of little kisses on her fevered flesh as he pulled back some and quickly thrust back inside of her, piercing her barrier.

Nothing had made him feel both the _worst_ and _best_ as being the man who took her innocence.

She cried out as he filled her with his impressive length, the girth of him stretched her almost _painfully_ as he continued to kiss her and speak to her in low soothing tones while he held himself perfectly still and waited for her to adjust to him.

Finally, after several minutes she finally let him know that it was okay for him to move. He tried several small experimental movements, fervently hoping that he wouldn't hurt her further and upon finding that she was completely fine now, decided to punish her a little bit for not telling him that she was a virgin and began to move inside of her in slow, shallow thrusts that slowly began to drive her mad.

He managed to coax three orgasms from her before he found his first one and since he still had a little bit of a promise to keep, decided to kick things up a bit by changing into his other form. And he could honestly say that if she hadn't thoroughly captured his heart a little bit before, she certainly had by her reaction to his hero form, All Might.

She hadn't even acted as if his appearance had changed- which was shocking to him to say the least.

The moment that he had changed and loomed over her to watch her expression, she had slowly reached out and framed his face in both of her small hands and came up off of the bed and kissed him so lovingly that he had almost gone still- his brain felt as if it were slowly frying, and his body felt as if it and his sanity were coming undone at the seams.

But the part that really got to him, the one that really endeared her to him was that once the kiss was broken, she smiled at him and called him Toshi.

Her Toshi to be exact.

Not All Might, not the number one hero. Just the man behind the façade. Toshinori Yagi.

He swore to himself then and there, just before reaching his next climax that he would never let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Toshinori had had to carry Shayera out of the love hotel a little bit later on in the day since she had passed out on him after he had reached his last climax, and hadn't woken up since. However it was all time well spent, in his opinion seeing as he'd had special preparations to make.

After all, just because Shayera had agreed to enter into a quirk marriage with him didn't necessarily mean that he didn't have to woo her. Events from earlier aside, he wanted desperately to impress her with his thoughtfulness and show her how he would treat her once she were his life.

So once he had left the love hotel, he had headed back to his place to put her to bed in his own nice, comfy king size and then had quickly scribbled down a little note for her just in case she woke up during his time running errands and laid it on the pillow next to her own and the kissed her cheek and left.

He was only gone for about two hours, and upon returning, the first thing that he did was check on her to see if she had gotten up for any reason only to find that she was still out.

Smiling somewhat at the picture that she made, all flushed and wrapped up in his bed sheets, he decided to quietly get to work. The first things that he did, was set a small bouquet of white lilies, soft pink roses, and lavender on the pillow where he'd left his note earlier. After which he had taken a few extra soft pink roses that he had bought at the local florist and carefully pulled the petals off of them so that he could scatter them over the bed while she slept.

And once he finished, he quickly moved to collect some more of the stuff that he'd gotten for her while he was out.

One was a bag of fresh clothing from her home that he had collected for her, as well as a small bag of toiletries, some make-up, her toothbrush, one of the floral shampoo's and conditioners with a matching bottle of lotion that he'd found in her bathroom.

He wanted her to have the option of showering once she was up and about if it made her feel more comfortable.

And then there was the medium sized bag with the jewelry store logo on it. To be perfectly honest he had never had an future wife before, nor had he ever slept with anyone that he intended to bind himself to in such a way. So he wasn't totally sure about what sort of procedures he was supposed to go through.

All he knew is that he had spent a shit load of money on some nice tasteful, albeit expensive pieces of jewelry to give to her. Several of which could easily act as an engagement ring/wedding ring. While other pieces were simply nice pieces of pearls with diamonds. And the rest were simply classically styled pieces of diamond and gemstone jewelry.

Knowing Shayera as he already did, he doubted that she would snatch them all up in one go. But he knew that she would at least go through them and pick out an engagement ring and wedding band, _after_ she snatched up one of the pearl pieces that is.

Knowing his girl, she would insist that he keep the rest to shower her with over time.

And despite the fact that he might try to argue with her, he was fine with that.

Looking back towards the bed, he found himself inwardly preening upon reflecting on earlier's activities. He still couldn't believe that he had elicited such bold reactions in a virgin. Hell he was still having a little bit of trouble coming to terms with the fact that Shayera had _been_ a virgin.

He knew that it shouldn't have bothered him, but for some reason, the fact that she had let him take her in that damned hotel like a common slut made something in his gut churn painfully. She had deserved better than a gaudily decorated room, and better than those crappy knock off satin sheets.

Though he supposed that she had done what she had set out to do. She _had_ taken him there to make him feel better about himself. And to an extent her plan had worked _beautifully_.

He felt tons better about himself. Well...sort of.

But he would worry about letting her attempt to fix him again in the near future. Hopefully after they sat down and spoke a little bit about what had happened earlier and about what the two of them expected from this relationship. Assuming of course that she still wished to be in one with him.

And if she did, he would have to get in contact with someone in his lawyers office downtown a ways so and set up an appointment to go there and draw up the legal paperwork necessary for an quirk marriage.

But before he even thought of doing that, he needed to speak with Shayera about the terms that would be down on paper. Things like, if they should divorce a few ways down the road, what should she get as compensation for spending several years with him and possibly bearing him several children?

Contrary to popular belief, he was of a mind that if people separated and had kids- the ex-wife/mother got _half_ of everything. Half ownership of any land and property, any money in his account/accounts, half of his collection of electronics, his car collection- even his vintage collection of girly magazines that he used to masturbate too.

And along with all of those things, she also go custody of the children (as long as she was mentally stable, and could care for them and there was nothing questionable happening behind closed doors).

He would hate for things to turn out that way, but he had sworn to himself when he was a teenage, living in a broken home himself that he would never make any woman that bore his child/children cry like his bastard of a father had made his mother cry.

No, he would be kinder, even if it would damned near kill him to do so. He would grant full custody, with the hope of visitation rights since he didn't want to be a deadbeat, absentee dad.

Hearing a soft moan coming from the bed, he internally panicked for a moment and wondered what exactly he was supposed to do now? Should he leave her alone, or stay somewhere outside of the bedroom or maybe go fix her a sandwich? _What was he supposed to do?_ Huffing slightly he wished that he socialized more in his youth.

Maybe if he had, he'd have a damned answer.

Though he knew that he usually tended to clean out his fridge and half of his cabinets after a romp like the one he had had earlier. So maybe he should go fix them both some dinner and let her do what she needed to do before they faced each other?

Making a small sound of frustration upon not knowing the proper protocols in which to follow in an instance like this, Toshi panicked and decided to do the unimaginable...

He was going to call one of his female co-workers and get advice.

Slipping his work phone out of his pants pocket, he flipped the sleek device open and quickly went through his contact list and pressed the call button. The moment that his co-worker picked up, he instantly regretted calling her. Mainly because she was a huge, _huge_ gossip and upon even thinking that he had a woman in his home, she would be dogging him for details about what had gone done.

And contrary to how most men act, he didn't kiss and tell.

So naturally, he quickly apologized when she answered the phone and told her that he had accidentally butt dialed her. She would tease him to no end about it, but at least he could live with knowing that he hadn't totally made a fool of himself.

Sighing he slipped the phone back into place in his pants pocket and guessed that he would have to go it alone and see what would happen.

Peeking back into the bedroom, he noted that Shayera was sitting up in bed, clutching his bedsheets to her breasts as she looked around his room with a small puzzled frown before her eyes locked onto him, hanging back in the bedroom doorway watching her.

"Hi." She greeted in a raspy voice that sent pleasant chills down his spine.

He smiled softly at her, and greeted her back almost shyly before asking. "How are you feeling?" as he entered the bedroom and slowly made his way over to the bed and seated himself on the edge of the mattress, closest to her as she replied.

"Sore. But that isn't all that unexpected after what happened."

He made a humming sound as he watched her finally notice the bouquet of flowers, and the rose petals littering the bed and blinked at them for a moment before calmly stating. "I think you broke my mind Toshi."

"Don't you mean blew your mind?" He asked in an amused tone as he absently reached out and tucked a few stray strands of her dark hair back behind her ear.

"No. I think broke is more fitting because I'm seeing flowers, but I'm not sure why they are here."

"I got them for you earlier while you were sleeping. I also got some other things, including some stuff from your place, just in case you wanted to shower or something before facing me."

She made a thoughtful humming sound and shifted so that she could lean her head onto his shoulder for a few minutes. Toshi wrapped his arms around her and let his fingertips playfully skim over her bare skin, causing her to shiver in his grasp before saying softly.

"As much as I want to cuddle, I think a bath would be nice."

"Then I'll go grab the bag with your stuff in it for you." He said as he reluctantly let his arms slip from around her and slowly made to stand up and leave to do just that.

"Thanks Toshi."

He hummed and waved at her from over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and returned several moments later with her bag in tow only to find that she was engrossed in studying the flowers that he had left for her to find upon his return home earlier from running errands.

He didn't bother asking her if she liked them. Pausing several feet from her, he watched her run her fingers lovingly along the silky petals of the lilies and smile. That smile of hers told him everything without needing to ask. She definitely liked them.

Laying the bag on the bed next to her, he started to leave her alone to do what she needed when she suddenly asked in a slightly nervous voice, "Um...is it okay if I wear one of your shirts Toshi?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her what was wrong with what he had brought her when his mind fully registered the question and he quickly scrambled to his closet to find her a nice, clean silk shirt to wear. He didn't like the damned things because they looked utterly ridiculous on him and had only worn the handful that he had once or twice because he had gotten them as presents, but he'd bet that Shayera would look downright eatable in one.

Besides he wanted Shayera to have only the best, and silk was supposed to be one of the best fabrics on the market right?

Quickly finding one in a dark, shimmering sapphire blue color, he pulled it from the closet and then quickly returned to her side and held it out to her, noting that the light play from the shirt brought out the blue/black of her long dark hair. "Here, you can wear this."

She reached out and gently took the shirt from him and then slowly stood up with the rest of her stuff in hand and leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips in thanks and then left him alone so that she could clean herself up some.

She wasn't in his bathroom for long, fifteen minutes after she started to abuse his hot water heater, she decided to call it quits and turned the water off and began the slow task of dressing and going about her routine while he was left to wander through his home to his kitchen where he had planned out a nice dinner for the two of them.

Granted that he wasn't much of a cook. But he'd put in an extra effort for her.

He just fervently hoped that he didn't accidentally kill them both with food poisoning.

Deciding to start on dinner while she finished up in the bathroom, he grabbed his apron and quickly tied it into place around his hips and then began to go about preparing their meal. The salad was easy enough to fix, and was finished in record time, along with the home made dressing that he knew Shayera liked.

Smirking to himself in amusement he thought back to the first time that he had realized that she liked the stuff.

They had been out to dinner, and one of the waiters had come by and grabbed one of her plates which had been filled with nothing but homemade buttermilk ranch dressing- Shay had clearly not liked this fact and had quickly bolted from the table and run after the waiter whom had barely had enough time to emit a high pitched scream of abject terror before he had been tackled by her.

Needless to say, Toshi hadn't know whether to be amused or horrified by the turn of events until the manager had come out of the back and taken one look at what was going on and started laughing.

Turned out that he and Shay went way, way back and he knew all about her avid love affair with the salad dressing. That incident had ended with the manager giving Shay several containers of the stuff to take home as an apology for his waiter's mistake, and it had also served as a warning to every other server in the place.

Never to take anything with Shayera's ranch on it from her table.

And if they did, well, they better at least be able to outrun her because the woman could move when she really wanted to- that was for damned sure.

Hearing the faint sound of bare feet shuffling along his carpeted floor, just behind him, he quickly grabbed the bowl of ranch dressing and moved to the fridge and opened the door so that he could hide it under the pretense of pulling out something for himself and Shay to drink before turning to look at her.

His neon eyes locking on her, his eyes slowly looking her over from head to toe.

Yup, he was right about the silk. She looked absolutely delicious. The normally overly baggy fabric clung to the lush curves of her breasts, and hips. The fabric moved up and down almost teasingly over her pale thighs of her long, long legs.

God what he would give for her _not_ to be sore right now. He'd give almost anything to lay her back on his dinning room table and feast on her core. He'd bet that she would taste hot and sweet and oh-so-addicting that he would want to feast on her several times daily if she let him.

"Toshi?" He heard her say his name in a questioning tone and automatically snapped back to his senses.

"I-I'm fine," He said automatically before asking, "Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah. Your bathroom is not only huge, but impressive. W-Was that really a jacuzzi I saw in there or was I hallucinating?"

He laughed, his thin shoulders shaking from the force of the joyful sound before he finally replied, "Yes that was an actual jacuzzi. And no you weren't hallucinating."

"Hn. I'll have to try it out some time," She said as she looked around his kitchen for a moment before spying some of the stuff on the counter and asking, "Are you going to cook dinner?"

"That was my plan, yes."

"Do you need any help?"

"A virgin sacrifice to the gods that oversee cooking, for good luck." He responded as he grabbed a pan and started to prep it to deep fry some seafood as she asked,

"You're cooking is that bad huh?"

He took no offense to her response and merely stated that he was probably only alive now because his friends at work had been cooking him food for years. This of course, made her laugh at him.

Not that he minded any.


	6. Chapter 6

After finally finishing up making their dinner _with_ Shayera's help overseeing everything so that he wouldn't wind up killing them. The two sat down to eat their shrimp cooked in a garlic, white wine sauce served over rice and a couple of side salads and a glass or two of wine- Toshinori finally decided to broach the subjects most in need of speaking of.

Downing the last of the wine in his glass, he gently set his glass aside and licked his lips nervously before asking almost hesitantly, "So...um, I...need to speak to you about some things. But before I do, d-do you still want to do this? With me? I mean I would understand perfectly if you wished to bow out. You have no obligation to me or to help me-" He faltered somewhat when he looked at her and noted the shuttered expression on her pretty face.

"Do you want me to? Bow out I mean?" He inwardly cringed despite the fact that she had asked the questions in an eerily calm tone. He could almost detect the hut in her voice and it made him feel like absolute shit as her vivid turquoise gaze stared at him unblinkingly for a moment or so before she looked down at her lap.

Knowing that he had only one shot to explain himself or lose her, Toshi decided to try and articulate his feelings so that she would better understand his doubts. "I don't want you to leave me Shayera, but at the same time I feel as if a quirk marriage would be unfair to you. Especially if you married me under such pretenses. The general expectation of outsiders when they view quirk marriages make even the most strong hearted people crumble."

"Add to that that I genuinely feel something for you and don't wish to lose that. I feel...that it would be very easy to both love you and lose you because of my situation. After all, there are things outside our relationship that will attempt to pull us apart. And that scares me. Though I will not deny you if you wish to continue with the marriage. Nor will I deny how lucky I think I am to have found you. I just...wanted you to know what I think you deserved a chance to bow out with no hard feelings if you wanted something more."

Shay turned her head back so that she was facing him again and narrowed her eyes so that she was glaring at him, and then hissed. "You mean _if_ I want someone else." It wasn't a question. Merely an unstated fact that he was skirting around.

It pissed her off that even after earlier, he still doubted himself to this extent. But at the same time, she knew that one day of mind blowing sex wasn't going to change his tune. It might help him bit by bit as time passed, but that was about it.

She picked up her wine glass and brought it to her lips in an effort not to mention the possibility of therapy in his future since she doubted that he would appreciate that much. So instead she chose silence as she collected her thoughts and sipped her wine before finally placing her glass back down and saying, "Well since this is obviously going to be a long talk, you might want to refill my glass. I sometimes tend to work better when I'm a little bit tipsy," He reached for the wine bottle and deftly reopened it and started to refill both of their glasses when she suddenly decided to tack on with a grin, "And once we're done you have the added bonus of being able to take advantage of me."

Toshi's eye grows almost vanished into his hairline as he looked at her before smiling a little bit and saying in a wry tone, "If we both keep drinking I think we'll both be in the same boat Shay..." He recorked the bottle and set it aside again and then resettled down in his seat before asking, "So I suppose that it's safe to assume that you refuse to leave me?"

"Yup."

Toshi couldn't begin to describe the feeling of relief that flooded him upon hearing her confirmation. "Alright. One of the things I need to speak to you about is any quirks that run in your family. I also need to know where your family is, if I can meet them, and if I can't I need to know why. I also need to know if you possess any quirks yourself. We'll move on from there when you're ready to proceed."

"My parents weren't born with quirks. But there is something strange that runs in our family that skips a few generations here and there with the females born into it. It's not a quirk, but it is a weird ability. My great grandmother on my mom's side had it. And her great, great, great something or other was famous for her ability."

Toshi cocked his head slightly and stared at her for a moment before asking, "What sort of ability is it?"

"I don't know. It...mutates or something every time someone new is born with it."

"Did your mother have it?"

"No."

"Sibling?"

"I'm an only child."

"Do you have it?" He asked curiously and she suddenly tensed up a bit and reached out for her wine glass and started to pick it up when his hand shot out and he lightly grasped her wrist in his big hand and asked again, his tone insistent. "Do you?"

"I-I don't like speaking about it Toshi." Was all she finally managed to say to him before gently extracting her wrist from his grasp.

"Why not? It can't possibly be that bad, can it?" He asked as he studied her. She looked uncomfortable, for several heartbeats before finally saying in a small voice.

 _"I'm sorry."_

Slowly shaking his head at her words, he told her not to be. He could wait until she felt more comfortable speaking about her ability before he asked her anything else about it and she gave him a small grateful smile before he then asked her how her childhood was.

She told him about her parents. And how they had had her late in life.

What she didn't tell him was that the two were currently in their seventies and eighties and both were living in a nice nursing home where they could be tended to twenty four seven. Nor did she tell him that she tended to call and visit them quite frequently since her mother was dying. And once she went, her dad wouldn't be too far behind.

She did however, tell him what little bit she could before her mother had started to lose her mind. And her dad had begun to ignore her in lieu of taking care of her mom.

Toshinori listened intently before asking a few more questions about her parents and then asked if she would like them at the wedding. Shayera was told him that while she would like that, she didn't think it for the best since they tended to wander off and get lost and become violently agitated around people that they didn't know.

Toshi would be lying if he said that he totally understood. But mentioned that it may be the last time that she got to make memories of the two of them.

She was tempted to plan for her parents to be at the wedding...but after several moments of careful consideration, wasn't sure that it was in either of their best interests since she knew that her mother only had a week or so left. So instead she simply gave him a small, pained smile and simply said that she would think on it.

The conversation died down a little bit for several minutes as the two sat there in awkward silence trying to figure out what to say next when suddenly Toshi perked up and asked her if she would like to pick out her engagement ring and wedding ring.

Perking up a tad despite the previously depressing conversation, she was quick to nod her head and then watched as he quietly excused himself to go grab the jewelry bag.


	7. Chapter 7

A little while later, Toshi found himself sitting on his couch with Shay curled up against his side. His fingertips absently toying with her silken hair as she admired her choice of engagement ring in the dim light filtering through the sliding glass windows leading out of his home to his patio.

She had really puzzled him with her choice in rings, but now that the ring was on her finger and he could see her admiring the way that the light hit the pink tourmaline stones embedded in the uniquely designed white gold band- he had to say, she'd made a good choice.

No scratch that. She'd made a _great_ choice.

The ring not only seemed to reflect who she was as a person, but his thoughts of her as well.

Unlike some of the other pieces that he'd bought, the one that she had decided to pick was a simple white gold band with some interwoven sakura branches, complete with tourmaline flowers with tiny little flawless white diamonds clusters in the center.

It wasn't big. It wasn't gaudy, flashy or totally attention grabbing. In fact part of the reason why he was certain that she had chosen the ring was because of the fact that if one didn't know her personally, they would never know that she was wearing a piece of jewelry on her ring finger.

It was her subtle way of deviously letting him stake his claim on her person and her future without actually coming out and simply saying, _Hi! I'm Toshinori/All Might's future wife!_ Which was fine by him. The less people he had sticking their noses where they didn't belong, the better.

After she had chosen the ring, he had slipped it on her finger and then kissed her hand over the ring and the two of them had curled up together to finish their talk. Toshi had laid out what most people expect from a quirk marriage, and then had told her of his expectations and wants for them both to see if she either agreed or disagreed with his ideas.

She had disagreed with some.

Like him spending a lot of money on her and setting up an more than generous allowance for her to spend monthly. She had argued that she wished to remain independent. And he respected this, truly he did. But he had pointed out that even if she didn't use the money form the allowance for any reason right now, or even ten years form now- what if things ended badly between them and it led to a separation.

He would much rather have her have the money sitting around when she didn't need it than not have it when she did need it. She had pouted for a few minutes after that, meaning that she would give in to him. But only until he knew she could find a way to weasel out of it.

He'd also asked to meet her parents, at least once before they married. And she had agreed and then asked him what kind of wedding he wanted. A nice simple one or one that was big and lavish.

He had almost told her that he couldn't avoid something lavish due to his status as a pro-hero, but upon seeing the calculating gleam in her eyes had abruptly shut the hell up knowing that he'd almost stepped on a land mine there. And she was already planning to ditch the money from the allowance that he planned to give her by using it on the wedding.

Finally he had told her that a small wedding was fine and watched in amusement as she had started pouting again at being thwarted while he quietly laughed at her and kissed the top of her head before muttering, "Nice try angel."

Her only response was a sullen sounding, "I had to give it at least _one_ shot." To which he only laughed harder as he gave her a brief squeeze before settling back down again and saying.

"I know that you do. And I look forward to many, many years of your inventive and entertaining attempts to ditch my money."

He felt her shrug her shoulders slightly before she said. "Okay."

They sat after that in silence as his fingers resumed playing with her hair when he asked out of the blue, "How about tomorrow we go out on our first official date after I get off of work?"

Shay tipped her head back and looked at him wide eyed for a moment before asking, "W-What do you want to do?"

He shrugged before replying, "Well, we could do any number of things. Go to a movie. Dinner and dancing. We could even do some shopping for your shop if you want. Would you like that?"

"You just want me to spend your money."

"Maybe." He said with a slight quirk of his lips, earning a small playful growl from her before she quieted down for a moment and then said.

"How about I make you lunch and bring it to you at work and keep you company for a bit?"

Toshi mulled over the idea for several seconds before grinning and saying teasingly, "That sounds nice. I've never had anyone play naughty secretary for me before," Which earned him a small smack on the shoulder that elicited a loud laugh from him before he asked her, "And what shall my naughty little secretary do in such a boring office with me?"

"Well once the paperwork is out of the way, we could play a game." She suggested.

"Oh? A game? What kind I wonder?"

"Hn, I'm not sure. I've never really played games with anyone before."

"Really?" He asked in a surprised tone. She nodded her head and he asked her what sort of game that she would like to play and wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry at her reply.

Hero and Villain.

How the hell was he supposed to work with that? He wondered, and must have asked the question aloud since Shay decided to answer him in a way that he _thoroughly_ appreciated.

She was explicit in her descriptions of what could be done with the roles, so much so that before she even finished speaking he felt the need to jump up, grab her wrist and drag her to his bedroom for some fun. He knew that he couldn't make love to her again just yet due to her still being a bit tender, but that didn't mean that he couldn't make her scream his name a few times before they went to bed.

And oh did he ever.

* * *

Toshinori was gone the next morning when Shay woke up in his bed, mostly naked with the exception of her panties which he had been kind enough to let her keep on during last nights activities. Though she distinctly recalled him spoiling the front of them at least twice before she had passed out, curled up in his arms.

Rolling over, she glanced at the digital clock sitting on the small bedside table and noted the time. It was ten minutes after nine thirty. She needed to get up and shower, dress and then go make Toshi the lunch that she had promised him. However upon sitting up to go do just that, she found a little neon green piece of paper lying folded on the bedside table with her name sprawled across the middle of it.

Wondering what it was, she picked it up and unfolded it and took a moment to scan the words that Toshi had written before realizing that he had written and outline and instructions for their game. Including character bio's and everything.

He had given her the hero name, Vixen. And written down a different name to his own pro-hero name.

 ** _Wicked._**

Ah, so Toshi intended to play the villain. _Interesting._ She thought as she went on to read the rest. He'd left instructions on what to wear (he wanted her to wear another of his satin shirts. This time the white one that he'd pulled out and set on the dresser for her) as well as how to do her makeup, and wear her hair.

He also mentioned that she would likely be bound at some point, and to expect a little bit of discomfort in her wrists as well as the need to come up with a safe word just to be sure that he didn't lose himself too much in the role that he intended to play.

He didn't want to accidentally injure her, after all.

Humming, she slowly slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom wondering just what she had gotten herself into.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning, lime ahead.**

 **Because the admins suck, I couldn't write the lemon out due to how explicit it would be. So I will have to leave things to the imaginations of my readers.**

* * *

Toshi had spent most of his morning doing paper work, dodging pesky female co-workers who wanted to set him up on more dates, breaking up fights, punishing some of his students and lecturing others. And now, now he was just sitting in his office- kicked back in his chair, his feet resting on his desk as his eyes watched the hands of the small clock hanging on his wall.

He had about five minutes until Shay was to arrive and he had to say, he was both nervous and excited about what was going to happen. He'd never really imagined himself as much of a dark minded person before but during Shay's very explicit explantion of how their game could be played, his mind had suddenly opened up to the possibilities.

Though he worried a little bit that he may take things a bit too far, which was in part why he had left the small note for Shayera, detailing as much of what was going to happen as possible as well as instructions that he frevently _hoped_ that she followed.

Finally time was up and he put his feet down and went to stand up so that he could go out to the entrance of the school and escort her in since that had been Nezu's only condition to her coming onto the campus for an extended length of time. Deciding to forego the scenic route to go and fetch his betrothed, he moved over to the large set of windows behind his desk and slid one open and then vaulted over the side and let himself free fall to the ground where he deftly landed on the balls of his feet and then started walking.

Despite UA being one of the most secure schools in japan in which to train young hero hopeful's, they tended to keep the large, heavy steel gate open most days. Especially when there was no imminent threat of being placed under siege, or any press skulking about.

But that didn't mean that something couldn't happen to Shayera if she tried to pass through the gate without him there with her. For all he knew, the large gate could swing closed on her while she was half in and half out of it. Cutting her body in half.

So it was best to be safe rather than sorry.

He got about half way across the school yard when he saw her standing there, just...looking around nervously. Which could only mean one of two things, either the gate intimidated her or she was secretly freaking out about their little game.

Frankly he could understand one more than the other.

While the gate was sort of intimidating to an outsider, it was nothing to fear unless you decided to step through it with the intention to attack the school and the people inside of it.

Whereas their game, was more than a little bit daunting to him as well. But then she was still very new to such things whereas he had had some time here and there to experiment and find what kind of things turned him on and what kind of stuff made him cum so hard that he literally saw stars.

Role playing was nothing new to him since it was the basic foundation of having an alter ego. True, exploring his dark side was a bit new to him, he only ever did that when he was well and truly pissed or really, really hammered on some random weekend and didn't have to show himself for several days.

Then he really explored his dark side in depth. And he had to say, some of the crap he came up with was pretty damned disturbing.

Finally reaching Shay's side, he took a moment to give her a quick peck on the lips as he took the plastic bag that she was carrying his lunch in, from her and then stood back to admire the way that she looked.

He was relieved that she had followed his instructions and dressed, done her makeup, and was wearing her hair like he had wanted.

His fingers and palms already itched to mess them all up.

"I'm not late am I?" Shay's voice suddenly asked him, pulling him out of his lustful thoughts enough to say.

"No. No you're not late. Why do you ask?"

"Well before coming here I went by an old friend's place. We went to school together and the guy is a genius inventor who makes things that can do specific things with quirks-" She paused for a moment as he quickly turned his head to look at her. She had the sweetest smile that he'd ever seen before on her lips as he narrowed his eyes at her a little bit and waited for her to continue. "Anyways, most of his stuff deals with body modification. So say, hypothetically someone that I care for and absolutely adore had a quirk with a little bit of a time limit, well...the device that I picked up from my friend's place should give him the ability to use his quirk _longer_ without suffering any backlash."

Toshinori simply gaped at her for several seconds as his mind went over what she had just said before his mind kicked back into overdrive and he quickly grabbed her and pulled her tightly against him and kissed her hard on the lips.

The action must have taken her by surprise because he could feel her flail for a moment before finally settling her hands on his shoulders and moaning against his lips before he abruptly broke the kiss and whispered in a voice dark voice that made sent shivers down her spine, "We'll have to make sure to test it out during our game."

Shayera blinked at him for a second and then merely nodded and said, "If that's what you want to do." Nodding his head with a big grin, he reached out and took hold of her small hand in his own and sort of started dragging her along behind him as he walked.

His long strides making it a little bit difficult for her to keep up with him. Which he noticed and quickly slowed his steps so that she could keep up.

Once in his office, he reluctantly let her go and walked over to his desk and set the bag on it before looking over his shoulder at her and saying, "Could you close and lock the door please."

"Oh sure." Shayera said as she did as he bid before he said anything to her again.

"Before we play our game, Shayera, I need to know two things. How sore are you today? And have you picked out a safety word?"

Shayera was quick to respond with, "Not terribly, and the safety word of the day is Neon."

"Very good. Now I need you to hand me the device that you got for me."

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's in the bag with the food. I didn't totally know what you planned so-"

"Alright, then I'll get it."

"Do you need help figuring out how it works?"

"No. I can figure it out before we begin." He said as he dug around in the bag until he found a tiny blue box and opened it to see what he was working with. The item itself looked like nothing more than a nice rolex at first glance. But upon taking another glance, he noted that it had some small buttons which could be used to play with it's settings until one had the desired setting.

Quickly slipping the watch onto his wrist, he fastened it in place and then took another moment or so to mess with the buttons until he found the setting he wanted and then took a moment to change himself into All Might as he reached up and loosened his tie from around his alternate form's thick neck.

If he didn't the damned thing would likely strangle him unconscious before he could have any fun.

Slowly turning to face Shay, he let his neon gaze roam freely over her body and said in a deep rumbling tone. "Alright. We're going to begin now. But before we do I need you to come here and tell me what your limits are for this."

"L-Limits?" Shayera stammered out with a small frown, unsure of what he meant as he gave her a hum and a curt nod as she moved in close to him.

"Limits. What will you find acceptable during role play and what you do not. For instance, since I'll be using this form for our game, I need to know how much strength to apply when capturing you. Whether or not you are adverse to having some bruising or not. The two things that I absolutely will not do however much I loose myself in our game, are blood play and choking. It's simply too dangerous. Do you understand now?"

"O-Oh." Shay said as she took a moment to think before finally saying, "Um, it's okay if your a bit rough with me. Some bruising is fine too. Like where you might dig your fingertips into my skin. I...also wouldn't mind a few bite marks."

"Bite marks?" He said almost stupidly, unsure of how to react, much less _think_ , about the small admittance. "You mean like love bites?"

She blushed and fidgeted for a moment as she looked away, feeling a little bit embarrassed. Missing the way his lips slowly curved up in a dark parody of his usual grin as she slowly said, "I-I used to have dreams about being courted by a vampire when I was younger. And the skin on my throat its...very sensitive..."

"Honey if that's what you want, I'll abuse the information thoroughly." He said with a rumble of soft laughter before then asking, "Do you know how you wish to do this?"

"Not really. I mean I've seen how hero's appear on TV and stuff. But that's about the extent of my knowledge on being a hero."

"Hn. No worries then my lovely Vixen. I'll take care of everything. Just go stand over there for a second." He said as he pointed to a spot over behind his lounge chair and waited for her to take up her position before finally asking with a devilish grin, "Are you ready?"

Shay opened her mouth to tell him yes where she suddenly found herself suddenly tackled from behind. The thick chorded muscle of Toshi's hero form, slamming into her with all the subtlety as a ton of bricks. Knocking the breath out of her and causing her to fall to the floor underneath his heavy weight.

Taking advantage of her disorientation, Toshi quickly lifted himself up a little bit so that he could pull her arms back behind her and tie her wrists into place before he turned her over and waited for her to catch her breath and then asked, "Was that too much?"

She made a small sound and then muttered, "N-No. I just didn't expect such a sudden sneak attack."

He hummed and sat back on his haunches for a moment before giving her a slow, devious smirk and saying, **"Well, well, well if it isn't the pro-hero Vixen. So we meet again."**

 **"Wicked! I should have known that it was you. How could you do such a horrible thing as to severely injure several of my friends and co-workers? Have you no shame?"**

Suddenly feeling even more jazzed about their game, Toshi silently applauded Shayera's quick thinking and quickly fell in line to keep their dialog going and let out a low, rumbling laugh that was several shades too dark to be considered actual laughter before saying confidently, **"Of course not. What do the lives of my enemies matter to me?"**

 **"You monster! I will make you pay for what you have done!"** Shay said, raising her voice a little bit as if she were angry as she made a show of trying to free her wrists of his tie.

Taking a moment to leer at her as he made himself comfortable by sitting on her upper thighs, he let her slowly wear herself out so that they could continue. Finally when her strength seemed to leave her and she stilled and lay under him panting, with her face flushed and her beautiful eyes clouded over with tears as she glared at him, he took that as his cue.

 **"I very much doubt that you will be making me pay for anything, anytime soon, little one. Whereas I will be doing quite a bit to you now that I have finally captured you."** He said as he leaned over her and placed one hand on the floor next to her head so that he could loom over her in a threatening manner and ran his free hand along the curve of her cheek before moving it on down, down to her breasts where he roughly palmed one through her shirt as she almost visibly had to fight herself to not react to his heated touch by arching her back and instead asked nervously.

 **"W-What are you planning to do to me you fiend?"**

 **"I'm going to do a lot to you. Make you scream. Make you beg. Make you feel both pleasure and pain beyond imagining. But most of all, I will bend you to my will and claim you as my pet."**

He watched as she shivered at the dark promises he had just made and had to resist the urge to lick his lips in anticipation of how the next hour or more would be spent as she mock cried.

 **"N-No! No you can't!"**

 **"Oh but I can my lovely little one."** He purred as he closed the small space between her face and his own and captured her lips in a hungry kiss as his hand moved towards the buttons on her shirt while he had her distracted.

Since he couldn't completely strip her bare, then he could at least strip her enough to achieve his goals so that he wouldn't have to let her borrow his school issued track suit. It reeked like dirty socks from all of the sweat that had soaked into it, and he hadn't exactly had a chance to wash it yet.

Deftly slipping the tiny buttons from their loops, he managed to unbutton the shirt almost down to her navel before she finally noticed the difference and started to squirm a little bit underneath him earning a quick punishing nip to her bottom lip from him.

 **"Uh-ugh, little one. No squirming,"** He warned as he gripped her hips and lifted her up a little bit so that he could move the satin out of the way before turning his attention to her pants and the rest of her clothing while quietly musing aloud to himself, **"Hn, now where to start training my pet... Should I start from the bottom and work my way up? Or the other way around?"**

Shay for her part wasn't sure how to respond to his taunting, however she did keep the game going by putting up a little bit more of a fight as he stripped her of her clothing. She even managed to land a solid kick to his stomach that caused them both to freeze up instantly.

She, while she waited on him to react to the more than a little bit impressive force that had been behind the blow. And he, waited on her to react to the impact since he'd known people who had broken bones after kicking him as she had.

There was a reason why he was rumored to have abs of steel after all. And that was mostly because it was true.

Finally after several moments of the two internally panicking, neither one could take anymore. She opened her mouth and started to frantically alternate between saying, 'ow' and asking him if he was okay while he quickly moved back and said 'Neon', and started to collect her clothing so that she could get dressed so that he could take her to get checked out at the hospital to make sure that she hadn't damaged her leg terribly when she had kicked him.

However he didn't get very far in that trail of thought. The moment that he had completely collected her clothing in his hand and gone to untie her, she had asked him what he was doing. And she had gotten more than a little bit miffed at him if her reaction was anything to go by and had demanded that he 'stop it right there' and finish what he was going to do to begin with.

He'd tried to reason with her, but after he'd finally ran out of things to say she had simply told him that she didn't think anything was broken. Bruised sure, but not broken. So there was no need to stop their game when she was already wet and aching for him.

He'd blushed like a school boy and had mentally lamented how much she was going to dislike him later if he really followed through. Especially since she wouldn't be walking right for the next few days.

Still she kept insisting, so finally he caved.

And _oh_ did it feel good to do so.

He kicked his 'villain' persona into overdrive and had given her exactly what she wanted, if not a little bit more than she could handle. And by the time he had finished with her, she had lain on his office floor with him sitting next to her completely naked, admiring his handy work.

She looked beautiful with her dark hair spread out around her head like a halo, her face was flushed and tear stained, her lips swollen. There were several dozen bite marks littering the tender skin of her throat, collarbone, and breast. Her hips bore several small discolorations from the strong grip of his fingertips, and he could plainly see some of his seed leaking out of her well used pussy.

Finally after several moments of admiring his work, he leaned down and carefully slipped both arms underneath her slender frame, and lifted her so that he could finally remove her from the floor and place her someplace more comfortable.

Carefully getting to his feet so that he didn't jostle her overly much, he carried her over to the lounge chair and then sat down on it and quickly settled her in his lap so that he could assess any and all damage that he may have accidentally done to her during their game.

Tenderly pressing his lips to her forehead he asked quietly as he untied her wrists, "Well, how did I do? Did I bend you to my evil whim?"

Shay didn't vocally respond so much as she physically did. Nuzzling her face against his chest before placing several little kisses against his skin. He twitched slightly at the feeling of having her kiss him over his heart and moved to loosely tangle his long fingers in her damp hair as he hissed, "Careful angel. You don't want to start something else just yet. Do you?"

She hummed softly and gave him a drowsy sexy look that made him smile indulgently at her before he gave her lips a tender kiss after which he sat there with her in his lap for about thirty minutes or so before realizing that school was probably over with by now and that neither of them had managed to eat anything just yet.

"Hn. Do you think you can stomach some food angel? I don't know about you but I'm a little bit hungry."

Shay hummed again in response before muttering a sleepy sounding, "M'kay. Just don't make me move."

"I wouldn't dream of making you move after all of the time you've spent being tortured by me today." He said as he got to his feet with his arms wrapped around her so that he wouldn't drop her, and then turned and gently set her down on the chair so that she was curled up with her head resting against the back before he then moved away from her to collect his pants and a few other things including her clothing.

He doubted that she would be moving overly much so soon after he had put her through the ringer, so he should help her at least put her panties back on and straighten her shirt before he ran off to use the teachers lounge to fix the two of them something to eat before they headed home for the evening.

Moving so that he was in front of her again he knelt down next to the chair and gently lay a large hand on her leg to gain her attention. She twitched a little bit and turned her head some to look at him, her gaze was questioning as it met his own and he gave her leg a small squeeze as he said gently, "I'm going to help you straighten your clothing and put your panties back on for now then I'm going to take the lunch that you made to the teacher's lounge and heat it up some so that we can eat it before we head home. Sound okay to you?"

"S'fine."

"Okay." He said softly as he carefully angled her body so that he could slip her panties on her and then tugged them up her long, legs before finally shifting his attention to her shirt.

All in all, his task didn't take as long as he had thought it would given how stiff and painful her body was feeling at that exact moment. Once he finished, he cupped her cheek and kissed her softly before muttering for her to rest and he'd be back soon and then reluctantly pulled away to go grab the lunch that she had made and then made his way out of his office, making sure to gently close the door behind him as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late-ish update. I'm sick and running a temp of 102.4**

 **So if this chap sucks, I say we blame that.**

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the couple fell into a sort of routine.

Toshi went to work, and thoroughly used (and _abused_ ) his new toy, and loved every moment of every hour that he did so.

Whereas Shayera had been staying over at his place ever since he had proposed to her, and had even secretly moved some of her things into his home when she was sure that he wasn't looking. Which didn't bother him, really, especially since married couples tended to live together anyways.

Unless you had a relationship similar to what Endeavor had with his wife that is.

Toshinori spent most of his alternating between work at school, and coming home to a nice clean house, a home cooked meal, and pleasant company. And when Shay didn't manage to find the time in her busy day to make his dinner, he would make quick work of changing out of his work clothes and dragging her out to dinner.

After which they would return home, curl up on the couch in the living room and either make love or watch a movie or two to unwind.

Today wasn't really all that different from the past two weeks with the exception of coming home to find Shay using his living room as a work area, _again_ , while she did some sewing and embroidery on some items that she had been working on for the past few days without any real rest.

Pausing in the doorway to the living room, he studied her for a moment, taking note of the dark circles that had been forming more and more underneath her eyes these past few days, he sighed softly and decided that enough was enough. His girl was going to eat something and then he was going to put her to bed.

And she would sleep tonight and a good portion of tomorrow too or he was going to be pissed that she wasn't taking better care of herself.

"Shay?"

"Hn?" She hummed as a small frown marred her pretty face for a moment as he walked into the room and very gently reached out and shackled her hand in mid motion, stopping her from continuing while drawing her attention to him. "Toshi, when did you get home?" She asked in a confused tone as she looked at him.

"Just now."

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't fix anything to eat yet for dinner. I was busy and I guess I lost track of time-"

"It's fine angel," He said as he carefully pried her sewing materials from her hands and fixed it so that she wouldn't lose the needle and then set the stuff aside as he said, "I can just order out for pizza or something in a few minutes. Right now I'm more concerned about you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You've been distracted. You haven't been sleeping or eating for the past few days. And we both know that that isn't very healthy." He said as he watched her. His poor angel looked beyond exhausted. She looked like she was ready to kill over and sleep for a month.

Sighing, Shay tiredly scrubbed her face with her hands and then asked, "How long have I-"

"Four days and nights."

"Sounds about right." She muttered wearily as she looked at him and then asked in a small pleading tone, "W-Will you at least give me another two hours before you make me stop?"

"Shayera-" Toshi said in a low warning tone, wishing to argue with her that she needed the rest now. Not later. But decided on a different tactic instead and simply saying, "What is so important about these items that you are making yourself ill just trying to finish them? Are they for your shop? A special order? Help me understand why you've been pushing yourself so hard these past few days."

"They're for my mom..." Toshi fell silent for several heartbeats as he considered this little bit of information and tilted his head slightly as he waited for her to continue filling in the blanks. "I need to finish them and take them to her in two days time," She finally said, picking up her explanation where she had stalled mere moments ago. "It's really important, so I need to finish them as soon as possible."

"O-kay..." He said, not really understanding the sudden sense of urgency that she felt. "Tell you what, finish up this last little bit and then call it quits for today. I'll order us both a pizza, you can go take a shower and relax some while the pizza is on it's way. And once you've eaten, I'll curl up with you in bed and hold you while you rest. And tomorrow you can work on the stuff in the afternoon until I come home from work. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah. Yeah it does. But actually... I think I'm just going to go ahead and call it a day." She said as she slowly got up and started to meander away from him when he moved to stop her, his arms wrapping around her before she could move too far away from him.

The sudden action startled a gasp from her as he scooped her up and held her in place against him as he said in a low growling tone, "You need to eat before you go to sleep Shayera."

"I'm really not very hungry Toshi." She said as she stared his in the eye.

"I know that you aren't hungry Shayera, but you _need_ to eat. It's been four days and I can already tell that you're weakening." Toshi said as he tightened his grip around her slender form a little bit in anxiousness. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing her like this.

Seeing her like this _scared_ him.

"Very well, I'll give in for now. But I still plan to order you a pizza with your favorite toppings just in case you change your mind around midnight or something."

"Thank you Toshi." She muttered as she leaned down and nuzzled the side of his neck. Toshi merely huffed softly and started carrying her down the hall to his bedroom, and bypassed the closet and dresser, deciding that clothing right then was of a more low priority than a shower and sleep. And walked into the bathroom and took a moment to shift his hold on her so that he could turn on the light before he set her down on the counter and told her to wait there and then turned and disappeared back into his bedroom for a moment to grab them both something to wear before returning to start their shower.

Shay barely looked at him as he went about turning on the tap and then stripping the two of them before finally picking her up in his arms again and then stepped into the shower.

Shay made a soft hissing sound and pressed her face more firmly against the side of his neck as the warm water hit her skin. She was so tired and already emotionally drained from what her ability kept telling her was coming that she could barely hold her head up as Toshi grabbed the loofa that he kept in the shower, and took a moment to rinse it off really good so that he could wash her.

All in all the shower took more than few minutes given the fact that he didn't bother putting her down again until he was sure that she was nice and squeaky clean. After which he turned the water off, and grabbed her towel and wrapped her in it and then set her back on the counter so that he could grab his own and quickly dry off before he could focus on her again.

It took a little bit of doing, especially since he had to keep shaking her awake a little bit after he found that she had somehow dozed off, and it apparently irked her enough to make her inevitably growl at him to 'knock it off'. Which earned a small huff of semi amusement from him as he finally finished drying her off before he then picked her up again and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed while he went about slipping on a pair of loose fitting boxers and grabbed her a pair of panties and a shirt.

However upon reaching her side again to dress her, he found himself shaking his head in vexation as he noted that she was sprawled half across both sides of the bed, sound asleep.

Huffing again, he decided that his girl could go without clothing, just for one night, he then carefully pulled the sheets over her body to prevent her becoming chilled while he went and ordered his pizza and ate.

* * *

The next morning, Toshi decided to call in from work and stay home with Shayera.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the more that he thought about the past few days and the reason why she had been working day and night on finishing whatever it was that she was working on for her mother, he couldn't help but feel that there was some sense of... _anxiousness_ driving his girl.

And because of this, he felt that it would be best to hang around and see what was up among other things.

Once he was done speaking with Nezu and hanging up the phone, Toshi went about his usual morning routine. Though instead of bothering to cook breakfast this morning, he reheated some cold leftover pizza form last night and was eating that with his coffee when he heard the soft sound of small shuffling feet heading his way, and turned his head as she finally reached the kitchen.

He took one look at her and almost choked on the bite of pizza in his mouth that he'd yet to swallow. Luckily though, after a few solid thumps to the chest, he managed to get the piece down without much difficulty and then turned his attention back to his fiancée.

Damn, she must still be out of it. This is the first time ever that he'd seen her walk around naked, acting like a zombie. Truthfully, if not for the fact that she was likely still very tired- he'd find the situation hot and would _thoroughly_ and _shamelessly_ take advantage of it and her.

But seeing as she wasn't exactly herself, he decided that right now, discretion was the better part of valor. Besides, he had far too much honor to take advantage of someone who wasn't acting right.

That was more Endeavor's territory than his.

Watching her shuffle into the room, he watched her almost warily as she flopped down in the seat across from him in a graceless manner and look at him for a second before muttering a raspy sounding, "Mornin." Causing him to internally shake his head at her.

As a teacher of the next generation of hero's, in Toshi's opinion, anyone that couldn't form a whole coherent word, or a coherent sentence needed help with a capital _**H**_.

Thank god he'd thought ahead and called in.

There was no telling what sort of disaster he might have come home to after work if he had left her alone while like this. For all he knew she might've finished her work up around noon or something and then tried to cook and passed out.

And then what would he had come home to?

A burning home and a possibly dead fiancée, that's what.

Reaching out, he cupped her cheek in his hand and watched as she turned her face into his palm and rubbed her face against his callused flesh almost as if seeking his attention, he smiled faintly as he got up from his seat and moved to kiss the top of her head as he slowly removed his hand from her face so that he could collect his plate and his cup.

Since he had finished eating around the time he had almost choked (and didn't want a repeat performance) he was going to simply place his used pizza dish in the fridge for later and get a coffee refill while he worked on fixing Shay something to eat and grabbed her a drink to go with it.

Setting everything down on the table in front of her once he was done, he tapped the surface with his fingertip and ordered her to eat.

And she did.

Sort of. Though he'd had to sit there and watch her gnaw on the tip of her pizza for the better part of a half hour before she had finally put the _one_ piece she'd been chewing on down and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and jumped up and ran to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**In today's chap we touch on a little bit of Shayera's ability and find out a bit of what it can do. The first explanation hat I had for this ability was way better than this one, but since the site acted up when I tried to save the previous explanation- I sort of lost it and couldn't recall it all word for word.**

 **Toshinori will do some research into it later on and find out some stuff so just be patient.**

* * *

"Well you don't exactly have a temperature." Toshi muttered to himself with a small frown as he looked away from the small digital thermometer to his fiancée whom was lying on his bed, dressed in one of his baggy track suits with her long dark hair hanging over her shoulder in a thick braid, glaring out into space with an adorable pout on her face.

"But that doesn't explain why you were throwing up. Though maybe going without food and water for so long might have messed up your stomach more than I thought. Instead of eating pizza, I suppose that I should have simply made you some nice easy rice porridge or something."

"Don't bother," Shay said in a raspy tone as he started to put the thermometer away so that he could go and do just that. He paused upon hearing her raspy voice and gave her a curious glance before she just said, "I wouldn't be able to hold any of it down right now. So trying to eat it would be a wasted effort. Instead I should eat some crackers and drink some ginger ale to help settle my stomach."

"O-Oh? I didn't realize that those things could actually help with an upset stomach."

She gave him a slight nod and leaned back on the small mountain of pillows that he'd placed behind her once he'd carried her out of the bathroom earlier. "It's kind of common sense, Toshi." Shay said in a tired tone as she scrubbed her face with her hands in an effort to stave off the drowsiness that she was feeling.

Dammit she didn't have time to be sick. She needed to finish her project and take it to her momma before it was too late. After all, it was the kimono that she would be wearing when she was buried. So it was important.

Toshi didn't comment on her words, he didn't really feel the need to since he knew that she was just a tad bit miffed that she wouldn't be working on her project anytime soon. Besides, being ill usually made a person bad tempered depending on how badly they felt.

He was just happy that she wasn't screaming at him or crying.

He could handle _anything_ from her right then but those two extremes. In fact, if she didn't blink or break eye contact with him in a second he was going to go get a frying pan for her to smack him over the head with if it would make her feel any better.

Though he knew that logically him being hit by a frying pan wouldn't make her feel better at all- hope sprang eternal.

"Okay..." He finally said after a few more minutes of silence from her, "No rice porridge. Only crackers and ginger ale. Got it. I'll just zip over to the convenience store down the road and get you some of those. Do you want anything else, angel?"

"My sewing stuff since I'm being held prisoner by you in this bed."

 _"No."_ Toshi said sternly, not caring how badly she wanted the stuff. She needed rest and food and by god she was going to have an over abundance of both before he was done with her. "Today is about rest and little else. If I catch you trying to work, or even getting up out of that bed for any reason other than to go to the bathroom- I'll tie you to the bed and keep you there."

Shay flinched at his tone and looked at him with wide shocked eyes, as if he had just struck her.

The flinching thing was new to him since most people that he came into contact with generally didn't flinch whenever he spoke to them. The whole, 'shocked and looking as if he had just slapped her' thing though, that shit _had_ to fucking go.

He'd never in his live raised a hand to a woman before in his life. Not even when he was working as a pro-hero did he ever raise his hand to a woman. And he'd had his ass damn near kicked by quite a few female villain's in his time because he refused to fight them. So seeing his own fiancée- the one person in the world that he was seriously starting to fall for look at him like that, pissed him off.

Finally she looked away from him and bowed her head so that she was looking at her hands instead of him. Giving him a moment or so to squash the urge to rip something apart and calm himself as he moved across the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly started to reach out to take her hand when she said in a small voice, "D-Do you know what a child of calamity is Toshi?"

He paused for a moment in mid motion as he searched his memory for any references while he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he felt his anxiousness spike and his breath hitch somewhat as he was gradually starting to fill in some of the blanks about her that she had refused to speak of before when they had first met.

Everyone and their cousin knew what a child of calamity was.

Especially in the hero community.

The history of those unfortunate enough to be labeled as children of calamity was fraught with blood and peril. Once highly regarded and prized among lords and nobles going further back than the feudal era- children of calamity were more often than not either considered witches or priestesses touches by the gods. For they held within them greater power than the average human being.

Those who saw them use their ability to predict disasters always wanted them. Either as wives, concubines, or simply as breeders for royal bloodlines who wished to have one or more young children born to them with the ability.

Many of the girls had wars fought for them, while many others simply were murdered by their lords, masters, and husbands later on once their ability had finally driven them insane.

In midevil times, they were called 'dark ones' for their knowledge of death and when it would strike and most were burned at the stake or hung.

Many women and young children with the ability were hunted down and slaughtered.

However in today's day and age, while very little is still known about the ability itself, many have speculated that it isn't a dark or evil ability. Only misunderstood. Due to the fact that children of calamity often _saw_ or _sensed_ disasters and death on a nearly global scale, people tended to only see the bad in the ability instead of the possibility of _anything_ positive.

But since a true child of calamity hadn't been seen or heard of in many generations it wasn't difficult for anyone with half a brain to guess that any that may have managed to survive such attacks must have gone into hiding to prevent history from repeating itself.

"Shayera, are you a-" She slowly nodded her head and cringed a little bit upon hearing him sharply suck in a breath as he tightened his grip on her hand a little bit before then demanding, "Tell me what it is that you've felt?"

"My mom is going to die the day after tomorrow. I had planned to finish the embroidery on the kimono that I've been working on because it's what she'll be wearing when she's laid to rest..." She said dully, not looking at him.

Toshi put aside his feelings about learning that she was a child of calamity for a moment and took a few seconds to think on how to help her before remembering that he had a friend that liked to do embroidery work, perhaps he could suggest that his friend finish what was left of the work on the kimono so that she didn't have to worry so much about it getting done, and rest for today.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend that I understand Shayera but at least let me do _something_ to help you. I have a friend who likes to do embroidery-"

 _"No."_

"But-"

"I'm sorry Toshi, but no. It has to be me," She finally said while looking him in the eye. He opened his mouth to argue with her about it a little more when she suddenly asked, "If it was me who died- would you want anyone else making the arrangements and decisions?"

Toshi let out a menacing sound and snarled angrily, " _Never!_ You will never die and leave me behind Shayera! I will not allow it!" There thought of her being ripped from his life and leaving him alone scared the hell out of him.

The mental images conjured by her words, of her lying dead and cold in a coffin...painfully twisting his insides. It churned his stomach to even think of it in passing hypothetically.

Sighing, Shay simply sat there for a moment and stared at his angry expression and wondered if perhaps she had spoken out of turn and simply said, "I didn't mean it like that Toshi, I was just trying to make a point."

"I know that! But I expect you to _live_ with me until we're both old and grey and die the same exact moment, in this bed, being held in my arms!" He growled out as he pushed his fingers though his hair before finally getting up and starting to stalk off before calling out, "I'll get your stuff and then run to the store. But you are staying there and when I come back the two of us are taking a very, very long nap together so I suggest that you finish your work _quickly_."


	11. Chapter 11

Upon his return from the store, Toshi found Shayera not only finished with her embroidery, but passed out on the bed and snorted in a mixture of frustration and bemusement as he shook his head at the sight of her lying there practically spread eagle on his bed with her mother's finished funeral kimono lightly grasped in the fingers of one hand and the other extended as if it were reaching out for him.

 _Silly girl._ He thought as he silently slipped his sneakers off of his feet and nudged them with his foot instead of simply kicking then, out of the doorway and then moved to the side of the bed and quietly placed her bag of crackers and ginger ale on the floor next to the bedside table and then climbed onto the bed beside her.

Grasping her arm so that he wouldn't wind up lying on it at some point, he slid his body close to her own and then slipped his arms around her and pulled her back against his front and wrapped her smaller form tightly in his arms and sighed as he tucked her head underneath his chin and closed his eyes for a bit.

He must have somehow managed to doze off for about an hour or two, because when he next opened his eyes, he was lying on his back with his covers pulled up to his chin, there was evidence that Shay had eaten some crackers and drank some of the ginger ale, and...he could hear the shower going and made a small annoyed huffing sound as he slowly sat up and looked over to the other side of the bed to confirm what he already knew was true.

Yup, there was no trace of Shayera nor her soon to be late mother's kimono.

So she must be in the shower then. He surmised as he wondered if she was feeling any better. He doubted that she was still feeling all that great since she hadn't had any actual decent sleep yet.

But he supposed that he could let that slide for now as long as she was up and moving around instead of acting like a zombie. Though the moment she started to shuffle her feet again, she was going straight back to bed and staying there even if he had to sit on her.

Deciding to see what happened next, he propped himself up with a few pillows and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

Apparently he had slept longer than he had thought, because barely five minutes later Shayera walked out of the bathroom dressed in a nice white silk button up blouse with a pastel pink ribbon tied in a bow around her throat, with a matching knee length pleated skirt on. And her long hair tied up in an elegant looking ponytail with only small wisps falling around her face and shoulders here and there.

Turning her head to look at him, he felt his mouth go dry as he slowly clenched his hands at his sides in an effort to resist getting up and grabbing her and kissing her senseless. "You look divine," He finally said after a length of time before asking, "You're feeling better now then?"

She had the grace to flush with embarrassment and slowly nod her head and mutter, "Yeah, thanks..."

He nodded and slipped off of the bed and walked over to her and gently captured her chin in his fist and took a moment to steal a kiss from her since he hadn't been getting much affection from her in the past few days and he found himself missing her more and more as the moments passed.

Finally pulling away to come up for air, he made a thoughtful sound as he tried to think of what to do now. Sure they kind of needed to have a talk about her ability. He found that he was more than a little bit curious as to how it worked. Plus the information could be useful down the line if the two of them managed to have a daughter with the ability.

But there was also the issue of her mom's impending death and Shayera's depression. And to be honest, he didn't know how to deal with either one. He didn't know her mother enough to be of any real help to her. Though he could give her the comfort that she needed to draw strength from.

Brushing the pad of his thumb along her lower lip, he licked his own to wet them before saying softly, "I'm glad that your feeling a bit better. And I know that things are... _difficult_ at the moment. And weighing heavily on your heart and mind, but I'd like to do something for you to distract you for a little bit. If your game, that is."

"What do you have in mind?"

"How about I take you out? We could have a nice-" Turning his head, he looked at the small digital clock on his side of the bed and almost rolled his eyes when he realized that it was too damned early for a candle lit dinner. So a nice candle lit lunch would have to do. "Lunch...and maybe talk about a few things."

"Like my ability?" She asked, the fear in her voice tearing at his heart.

"No. We don't have to speak of it if you don't want too. We can speak of other things if you like." Toshi said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then stepped away to grab a change of clothing since he was still wearing his lazy-day clothing. Which consisted mainly of a baggy wife beater and some slightly baggy sweatpants.

"So we're basically going to go out on a date under the guise of pumping me for some sort of info," Shay said slowly as he paused for a moment to grin in amusement as she finally said. "Alright. I guess I'm up for that."

"If you're worried then don't be. I'm just going to ask some stuff to help me understand how your mind works a little bit more. Nothing too over the top or upsetting. Besides, the sooner I know what kind of stuff you have going on in that head of yours and how it works- the easier it will be to protect and help you."

Shay hummed and then muttered something under her breath that he just barely managed to catch a little bit of and looked at her oddly as he caught some of the words.

"You're words, though I couldn't completely hear them. Just remember that I'm not doing this for fun. I'm doing it because I _need_ to know." He said with a small hint of disapproval in his soft tone as she sighed and waved him off and walked out of the room so that he could have some privacy while getting dressed.

Ten minutes later he and Shayera were on their way to his favorite restaurant. It was a nice niche in the wall kind of place that he'd discovered around the time he'd been given Nana's power and begun his training with her.

The food was mostly freshly caught seafood. One of both their favorites.

And some people who went there were given the option of paying for a big bucket of assorted stuff ranging from mussels, oysters, clams, large nd small shrimp, king crabs, five or six lobsters and depending on one's taste, either a nice chunk of salmon, tuna, or swordfish.

If one chose to cook their own meal, they were also given an assortment of spices and sauces, vegetables, two bottles of white wine and freshly made up, buttered bread to make the spread complete.

Toshi had thought that by taking Shayera to such a place it might coax her out of her shell a little bit and distract her a little bit since she seemed reluctant to speak to him of everything that was bothering her. Not just what was happening with her mother.

Easily navigating the streets in his sleek, cherry red Acura NSX, to their destination- they finally reached the restaurant located by the beach, forty five minutes later. Parking in his usual spot, he did a quick car count to see how crowded the place was, and grinned when he saw that there were only four other cars in the small-ish size parking lot and slowly turned off the ignition and looked over at Shay and felt his lips curve up in a small smile when he noted her leaning partially against the door, with her head resting against the window with her eyes closed.

The poor thing must have temporarily dozed off during the ride over instead of enjoying the nice scenery like he often did. No matter, he'd wake her and then the two of them would eat and talk about stuff and then he'd take her home to prepare for the, harrowing, next few days.

Getting out of the car quietly, he walked around it to the passenger side and very carefully opened the door, making sure to quickly wedge one of his legs between Shay, and the door so that once he unbuckled her, she wouldn't fall out onto the ground.

Something told him that he doubted that she would appreciate it if he ruined her clothes by letting her topple out of the car. Absently reaching out with a hand, he gently laid it on her shoulder and watched as she twitched almost violently, the action waking her automatically as her sleep bleary turquoise eyes snapped to his face.

"Wha?"

"We're here angel." Was all that he said as he removed his hand from her and gave her a moment to collect herself and look around before she finally sighed and muttered.

"Oh. Okay then..." She said as she let him slowly pull her to her feet and maneuver her away from the car as he used his free hand to close the car door and then ushered towards the front door of the restaurant.

Once inside the door, Toshi made sure to keep an arm around Shayera's slender shoulders just in case she decided to fall asleep on him again. This way when her legs buckled, she wouldn't fall and get injured. The floor of the restaurant was seriously hard enough to crack one's skull open.

He'd found that out once the hard way after drinking eight beers too much.

Needless to say he now stuck to his three beers and four glasses of wine rule to prevent that particular level of intoxication again.

Since there was no host or hostess to seat the patrons that liked to frequent the eatery, Toshi grabbed the usual necessities from a bamboo basket hanging on the wall. Once he had their menu's and eating utensils, he quickly spotted a nice empty table over by the waterfall built into the corner of the far side of the room and quickly led Shay over to it and seated her.

Once that was done, he quickly grabbed his seat and handed her her menu and utensils before asking, "Would you like it for the cooks here to prepare our food for us, or would you rather we cook it ourselves?"

Shay looked at him questioningly for a moment, her mind not quite fully awake just yet as she muttered. "Surprise me."

"Very well." Toshi said as he lifted a hand to get someone's attention and smiled as one of the server's came running over to take their order.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not one hundred percent sure how this chap will be viewed by you guys reading. In fact I'm not even sure if it fits at the moment, but I got stuck and was trying to write my way out of what I had gotten caught on.**

 **You'll learn a little bit about Shay's childhood, both good and bad. A majority of it is vague for a reason, so don't judge me too harshly on that. I'm leading up to explanations.**

 **That being said, don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of the chap.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Toshi stood over his side of the table preparing the lobster and other shell fish to be cooked in the pots and pans provided for them while Shay chopped some vegetables and fresh parsley, and basil and garlic and onion to go with their food when he finally decided to pour them both a glass of wine and asked her to tell him something of her childhood.

Didn't matter what it was to him. He just...wanted to know _something_ about her that she usually didn't talk about.

Shay paused in mid motion for a moment and looked at him for a second before sighing softly and setting her knife aside so that she could hand him the stuff that she had just finished cutting up to cook with/flavor their food.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was your childhood like?"

"Depending on whom you ask- it could have been heaven or hell."

"That's a weird way to phrase things." Toshi said as he dropped the trussed up lobsters into the pot of boiling water and then crossed his arms over his chest for a moment and looked at her.

Shay shrugged her shoulders and muttered, "And yet it is no less true."

"Why?"

Again, she shrugged before saying. "There was a variety of reasons. It was never one in particular."

"Will you tell me about some of them?" He asked as he checked the lobsters and a few other things before pulling the shell fish out of the pot and lacing them on a heating plate to keep warm while he drizzled them with a not so healthy helping of butter to keep the meat moist and delicious.

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"So just start with what you remember and go from there."

"Okay... When I was little I wanted to be a rock star." She said almost hesitantly, as if she were trying to gauge his reaction. And when he did nothing but grin, she moved on from that to her other 'I wanna be this when I grow up' phases. Rambling down a list from rock star to doctor, lawyer, actor, writer of epic horror novels, and finally ending at ghost hunter.

Everything was typical of a small child trying to find their place in the world. With the exception of the ghost hunter thing. That one had sort of come right out of left field and he would admit to feeling a little bit curious about that.

So he asked, thinking that the story that led her to want to being a ghost hunter as a child would be an amusing one. Instead what he got was.

"Okay so when I was eleven a classmate somehow got it into his head that I had cursed his family. So he brought a gun to school and shot me in the head with it while my back was turned."

Toshi went eerily still as the tongs in his hand slipped from shock numbed fingers and fell to the floor with a clatter as he stared at her for a moment with his mouth slightly agape before finally managing to stammer out, "W-W-What?" More than a little bit taken aback by the admission.

Shay reached out slowly and placed her fingertips underneath his jaw and pushed his mouth closed before continuing, "Yeah. The bastard decided that because I had 'cursed' him and his family and friends, that I should die. So he shot me, but because his hands were shaking his aim was off enough to only injure me pretty badly instead of splatter my brains all over my school locker."

"I was rushed to the hospital, and my parents came at the same exact moment that I was going into to one of the rooms for surgery. Turns out that the bullet lodged itself in my skull a little bit, cracking it pretty badly. And on top of that I suffered an aneurysm during the surgery and wound up clinically dead for about fifteen minutes..."

She grimaced slightly as she recalled the unpleasantness that had followed the incident before going on, "My injuries put me into a coma for about two in a half weeks while I was healing up. Finally I remember waking up that last day, with my mom and dad on both sides of me holding my hands while they slept. They looked... _bad_... and I- I didn't really recall what had happened for almost a year after the incident. But my subconscious remembered, because I had some pretty messed up night terrors about it..."

"What where your night terrors about?" He found himself asking after a moment or so after he finally found his voice again, just to keep the conversation going.

"Mostly about the moment I died. Even though I didn't consciously recall it. Part or me did, and it gave me nightmares that were so scary. I dreamt that I was dead again, over and over again. One moment I was fine, whole even. And the next there was nothing but darkness and I was standing in a hellish corpse filled lake full of blood. I saw my parents, my classmates and teachers from school-" Her voice was starting to shake a little bit as she felt the memories of the nightmares and the familiar feeling of utter horror that she had felt then, flood her mind. Filling her with panic.

Toshi must have realized that she was close to having a panic attack, because he dropped his stuff and quickly moved to her side of the table and had his arms wrapped around her shivering frame an instant later. Placing one hand over her wide terrified eyes, he rested his cheek against the top of her head and spoke in low soothing tones.

Apologizing for upsetting her. Telling her that she was safe with him, he would never allow anything to touch her... And then finally once some of her shaking and fear had faded somewhat, he decided to ask her something else.

What made her feel brave as a kid? Did she have something that inspired her to feel strong, invincible, and untouchable?

She subtly nodded her head and without him removing his hand form her eyes or his arms from around her, she started to softly sing her favorite song. _Bulletproof,_ by the band Diamante. He stood there listening to the song and mentally nodded his head in approval at the lyrics.

No wonder the song made her feel brave. He thought to himself as he slowly removed his hand from her eyes and released her from his hold somewhat.

"Feel better now?" He asked once the first verse was done and she suddenly fell silent. She blinked up at him and slowly nodded her head again as he smiled down at her and took a moment to brush his fingertips along the curve of her cheek and said,

"We'll skip speaking of your nightmares for now if you want and speak of something else. Sound okay?"

"Like what?"

"Hm. How about... how many children you want to have? And do you want them sooner or later?"

"Doesn't really matter to me but I guess between two to six. And...I don't really think the timeline matters much. If I wind up pregnant years from now, or three days from now- if it's meant to be then I'm fine with that."

"Really? You want a big family, huh. And you have no actual thoughts about when you'd like to start to try for one?"

"Nope."

"But what if you get pregnant and we aren't married yet?"

"We'll then, we'll just have to get married with me in that condition. Besides children aren't born overnight. I would have a few months before I started to show, and if you were set on me getting married before I'm fat as a whale- then we would have to plan quickly."

"Okay..." Toshi said as he went back to work fixing their food blushing. He could honestly say that he hadn't expected her to say that. But her both words warmed him inside and embarrassed him a little bit. "Um...h-have you managed to make any actual plans for the wedding just yet?"

"I've thought on it some."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, things like the color scheme- which will be white, blue, pink, and purple. The flowers will be lilies, tulips, lavender and bachelor buttons. I don't plan on dress shopping because I was actually thinking of making my own dress-"

"The color scheme and flowers sound fine. But I would much rather you shop for the dress instead of working on it until you collapse or something." Toshi said as he pulled the cooked shrimp and crab and other shell fish aside and placed them all on the heating plate in a weird arrangement that he then set aside with the lobsters and turned back to the main dish and began to cook it.

"I have some very specific ideas in mind for the dress that I don't think I'm going to find in a store unless I make it myself, Toshi. And you needn't worry about me exhausting myself like I have with mother's dress. I still have enough time and leeway to get it done gradually instead of one sitting."

Toshi was quiet for a moment as he mulled over what she had just said before asking, "What exactly did you want? Design, color, and trimming wise?"

"Oh! I was going to do a nice white velvet, off the shoulder, scooped neckline bodice that laces up in the back and has a nice semi-full skirt so that it flares out a bit instead of clinging where I don't want it to. I was even planning to do some embroidery and beadwork along the bodice, hem of the skirt, and cuff of the sleeves." She said in a slightly more excited manner, apparently having slowly begun to shake off her funk from speaking about how she had been injured as a child and such.

"Sounds like you have a pretty clear picture of what you want for your dress and flowers. Have you figured out if you want a big or-"

"Small." She cut him off by saying. His lips twitched a little bit as he pulled the last of their food off of the little built in cooking area in the middle of their table and started to set the hot plates out where they could both get to them and said.

"I had a feeling that you would want a small wedding, but I'm not a hundred percent sure how to go about giving you one without drawing too much _unneeded_ attention."

"You could go as your normal self." Shay suggested helpfully as the two of them began to fix their plates. Toshi's eyes flickered over to her face for a moment as he scrunched up his nose and slowly shook his head no at the thought.

As sweet as it was that she actually wanted to stand next to his puny and weak, normal self on their wedding day- he wanted to look handsome for her. And perhaps _not_ break any camera lenses that are hired to take their photo for the occasion. That and their pictures would be far more memorable that way.

At least that was what he thought. But he wouldn't mind having some of his normal self mixed in with the pictures here and there. They would certainly make some nice pictures for him to carry around in his wallet.

At least until she was pregnant.

And then he was going to go overboard with _everything_. And would be not only taking pictures of Shayera all of the time, but he would be recording her with his camcorder everyday until several years after their child was born so that he didn't miss anything important.

He even planned to make little video's of him talking to his son or daughter just in case he was out doing hero work and they wanted to hear his voice.

Settling in to tuck into their meals, Toshi cast Shay another glance. This one from underneath his lashes, his eyes studying her for a moment before he caught sight of her plate and felt his lips quirk at the corners in bemusement. He was glad that he had brought her out today despite what was going on with her mother and her obvious tiredness.

If he hadn't, he wouldn't have learned what he had about her. And while he still wasn't done learning stuff about her...other things could keep until things settled down a little bit again and she had a proper chance to mourn her mother's passing.

Deciding to ask one last question, he lifted his head just enough to catch her eye as she speared a piece of sweet and tender crab meat on her fork and looked at him questioningly as he slowly asked, "What was your favorite memory of your time with your parents?"

"Well, I have more than one," She said somewhat awkwardly as she set her fork down for a moment and thought before saying. "There was sort of a family tradition that we made for ourselves when I was still just a toddler. During the winter's, we had indoor picnics in the living room. And in the spring, my dad would drag my mom's prized piano outside into the garden were we had quite a few sakura and plum blossom trees when they were in full bloom, and we would make a day of viewing the flowers, eating and listening to mom play the piano. She always played it so beautifully," She said with a wistful sigh before then going on to say, "I wish I could have shared those days with you Toshi."

He got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before murmuring, "Perhaps one day you can, angel." before slowly beginning to finally tuck into his meal, his mind going a mile a minute as he planned out what next to do for his fiancée to help give her one last happy memory of her mother to hold onto.


	13. Chapter 13

_Toshinori was proving himself to be more of a godsend than usual. And not in his usual kind or sweet way, though Shay very much doubted he knew how to be any other way._

 _No- the night before they had gone to visit her parents, he had pulled strings and actually blackmailed so many people in the hero business that it wasn't even funny- all just to give her one last wonderful memory of her mother before she passed._

 _And it had worked too._

 _The day that they had arrived to visit her parents, he had had her surprise all set up for her. A nice outdoor picnic underneath a cherry blossom tree, with a well tuned and carefully cared for piano. Everything had been just as she recalled it from when she was a child._

 _And she had been so shocked/pleasantly surprised by her fiancé's actions that she had practically thrown herself into his arms and kissed him until his legs had given out. After that, they had sat on the ground for a few moments, both panting and breathless and her parents had meandered outside accompanied by a nurse whom had just grinned at them._

 _Toshi had blushed under the scrutiny of her father and mother and had awkwardly attempted to introduce himself to them both, though her dad seemed to be the only one to recall his actual name while they had been there. Her mom had just instead called him son, both embarrassing and pleasing him at the same time as they had their picnic and Shay had visited with both of her parents and played the piano._

 _Everything had gone amazingly well, even when the lucid moments had worn off and both parents had reverted to an almost child-like state._

 _Shay had been amazing with them, much to Toshinori's surprise._

 _She had been so patient, and motherly, putting up with everything from their messes to their tantrums and soothing their nerves when they freaked out that Toshinori once again thought of her having his child. Sure he wouldn't bring it up now- the timing was bad- but sometime soon perhaps he would mention it._

 _When they had finally left, Shay had been unusually emotional. Both laughing and crying almost uncontrollably as he drove them back to his place, that by the time they reached his home, she had fallen asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her._

 _She had slept the rest of the day away and all night as well. And though he worried, he decided to leave her be for now. The next morning she greeted him when he awoke to go to work, with a nice breakfast, fresh coffee and two freshly made bento lunches and asked him if he would mind if she came to work with him again._

 _It had been on the tip of his tongue to deny her, but then he realized that today was the day that her mother must be going to pass on- so he quickly shut his mouth and simply nodded his head, earning a grateful smile from her as she left him to go get dressed while he ate._

 _The day after that just seemed to blur together up until lunch when he and Shay sat down together to eat their bento's. As usual the food was delicious, however before he could even comment on what little bit he had eaten- her cell phone rang and she was told by someone working where her parents had been living that her mother had just passed away._

 _After that things became strained and she slowly hung up her cell and set it on the coffee table where their lunches sat, with a shaky hand...that he stilled with his own..._

* * *

A few days later-

Toshinori followed Shayera through their home and to his bedroom where she took hold of his hand and simply gave him another one of her lost looks. Her expression was one of someone silently begging for help. It seemed to be a repeating pattern since her mother's death.

Today had been especially hard on her since it was the day that the funeral had been held.

And while he had tried to focus on the lovely service that had been planned by his fiancée, he had simply been a tad bit too busy taking care of his girl. Whom had, oddly enough, dragged him into the nearest broom closet and had her wicked, wicked way with his body.

Honestly he couldn't recall a time that he had ever come so hard that he'd almost passed out.

This of course had also been a pattern with Shayera for the past few days. He suspected that it was because she was having trouble dealing with her emotions towards her mother's death normally.

And while he didn't particularly think it wise to go along with this course, he couldn't seem to deny her what she felt that she needed by way of comfort.

So like every other time before- when she gave him that lost look of hers, he moved towards her and began to slowly undress her between playing with her hair, kissing and nipping at the soft skin of her neck and shoulders and felt her melt into his touch and lean back into him.

However this time would be different from the others. He could feel it though he couldn't quite place the reason why.

Scooping Shay up in his arms once she was bared before him, he swiftly carried her to their bed and proceeded to slowly strip himself inbetween placing soft, drugging kisses on her lips and skimming his hands along the curves of her body as he dropped the last bit of his clothing on the floor and then carefully pinned her to the bed underneath him.

His aching length pressed against her flat stomach as he stroked her hair back from her face and leaned down to kiss her when he heard her ask, "Will you act like you're a villain again?"

He pulled back a little bit, wanting to look at her face. His eyes questioning as he mentally went over the past few days and how they had interacted when they were intimate. He was becoming very concerned that something was really, really wrong now. But despite their previous intimate encounters during the past few days, their lovemaking had been kinky, perhaps a little bit frenzied at times. But it hadn't been rough like that time they had role played.

"Are you sure that that's what you want?" He asked. She nodded and his eyes darkened as he asked her for her safety word.

She told him Violet and he nodded his head slowly and moved himself down a bit so that he could get into position to enter her and after getting himself settled, placed her legs over his shoulders and slammed himself into her. She cried out and arched her back up off of the bed under him as he held perfectly still for a moment to allow her to adjust to the sudden intrusion before he started to pound himself into her dripping core.

All while stealing breathless kisses, teasing her already sensitive breast tips with his teeth and tongue before suckling roughly at the skin between telling her what a gorgeous little tease she was and calling her his kitten, his minx, his sweet little cock slut.

To be perfectly honest he only threw in that last name to see if it was pushing too far. But since she didn't use her safety word, he kept going until he finally came inside of her trembling body with a soft growl and then slowly, languidly moved to see the 'damage' he'd done to her this time.

Aside from a few dark hickies, some faint bruising around her breasts from his teeth and hands- she was surprisingly well off. Though at some point between her last orgasm and his, she had apparently fallen asleep on him. Not that he minded any, especially since she haven't been resting normally for the past day or so.

Sure she took little catnaps here and there. But they never lasted longer than an hour or so. And afterwards she was up for the rest of the day and night.

So the fact that she had finally passed out on him was good.

Carefully slipping her legs from his shoulders, he arranged her body so that she would be more comfortable and moved off of the bed to redress and leave her to sleep before deciding that it would be better if he cleaned her off first. Besides after sex like that, they were both messy, sweaty and he had some of his cum as well as her fluids running down the inside of his thighs, and no offense or anything but it felt kind of gross to him.

So he could only imagine how it would feel to her.

Turning back to the bed, he reached out and gently scooped her up into his arms and then headed to the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy holidays ya'll!**

 **I won't be on tomorrow like I susually am because I'm spending Christmas with Tim in the hospital so that he isn't alone.**

 **So tonight I'mma gonna try and update several stories. Try is of course the operative word since I still have quite a lot of cleaning, laundry, dishes, wrapping presents and taking care of my four little feline beasties to do before I leave again.**

 **So if I only manage to get one update done, try not to be too upset with me. I'm working on other, potentially new, stories too.**

* * *

Another week went by with no true break in Shayera's new behavior pattern and Toshi was finally called back into work. Sure it was only a half day, because his boss was pretty understanding of how a grieving loved one's feelings of upset could place a strain on a semi-new relationship and he didn't wish to cause any unnecessary strain on Toshi and Shayera's.

The alarm went off at exactly six am.

The same time that Toshi usually crawled out of his bed and half-zombie himself around the house while he made coffee and got ready to go for a run before he would come back home, shower, drink said coffee, become a living person again and then grab his shit and head out to do his job.

Today though, for some unexplainable reason the second that he though of the date- it was the twenty eighth. Almost two months to the day when he decided to hesitantly ask Shay 'the question' and they had slept together for the first time.

Almost two months to the day since she had sort of moved in with him too.

Lifting his free hand to his face, he took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes and bite back a yawn while trying to figure out why exactly the day's date was standing out in his mind. It must have held some sort of relevance. He just couldn't place what kind.

And anniversary? A birthday maybe?

God he hoped not. He was ill prepared for either one at the moment. Besides, with the death of Shayera's mother still so fresh, he doubted that she would wish to celebrate either one anyways.

Finally shrugging the weird nagging feeling off for now, he took a moment to look down at Shay, curled up against his side sound asleep, and felt his lips tug up in a small grin before he reached out with his free hand and tipped her head back so that he could partially roll over and claim her lips before he silently slipped from the bed and retucked the covers around her body to prevent her from feeling cold and then staggered his way out of the room and headed towards the kitchen to start his morning routine.

Once in the kitchen, he paused in front of the coffee machine, in true zombie-like fashion, and simply stared at it for several moments before shrugging his shoulders and deciding that the coffee could wait and simply made his way over to the fridge and pulled the door open and grabbed a bottle of orange juice that Shay had picked up for the two of them the last time that they had gone shopping together- because she had this weirdly funny obsession with fighting Scurvy.

And twisted the top off of it as the fridge door closed and he found himself staring at the little calendar that he had given to Shay so that they could both keep track of her periods and stuff and had just taken a drink when his brain finally seemed to register that the days marked for ovulation and her period for the month hadn't been marked off.

Eye's widening as he suddenly choked on the juice in his mouth, causing it to go down the wrong way and cut off his oxygen, he started to cough as he fumbled to take the small calendar off of the fridge and looked it over frantically.

They had been fucking pretty much non stop since the first month they had been together. And he had only worn a condom _once_. Looking back over the span of the two months that they had been together- he quickly did the math and suddenly felt faint as the juice bottle slipped from his numb fingers and fell to the floor with a clatter and he set the calendar down and turned and made his way out of the kitchen and back towards his bedroom.

His mind awhirl with questions on top of weird feelings of giddiness, joy, and shock.

Once he reached the bedroom, he quickly texted his boss that he would be coming in an hour or so late for personal reasons and then ditched his phone so that he could climb back in bed and then silently gathered Shay up into his arms and held her as she slept while absently letting his fingertips rub her flat stomach.

Where his _very-strongly-possible-child_ currently rested.

While it was true that he had every intention of having a few children with Shayera, he had hoped for some time to have her to himself. Still, he couldn't think of this as a bad thing. In fact it was amazing. He'd always secretly loved kids.

To him it was a joy to just be near them.

Feeling his eyes start to burn a little bit in that familiar feeling that came before crying. Dear god he was going to be a father! He had half a mind to get online and announce Shay's pregnancy to the world, but knew that if he did it would make her and their child a target for his enemies.

No, he wouldn't be telling anyone anything if he could help it. Except maybe his boss since the little fuzzball would be able to smell the mixture of his and Shay's scent's on her the next time she was in the school to visit him and would know instantly that she was expecting.

Hell he wasn't even sure at this point if Shay knew or not. And if she didn't, he fully intended to have sooo much fun watching her. Like literally. He fully intended to watch her like a hawk.

The moment that her pants became too tight. The moment that her bras stopped fitting her right. The very moment she _asked_ him if her ass looked big- he was just going to grin and tell her that she was the most beautiful women that he'd ever seen. And he would mean every damned word each and every time he said it.

She was lovely now, but he was fairly certain that knowing he'd gotten her pregnant with his child and watching her stomach swell with the little one would make her damned near ravishing to him. And he was going to _love_ every moment of the next nine-ish months.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite wanting to just call his boss and say, "Fuck it- I'm taking a vacation." Toshi still somehow managed to peel himself from Shayera's side and head off to work on time. And once there, despite his giddiness about the prospect of becoming a father- he quietly went about his usual work routine.

Politely greeted his friends and co-workers. Made himself some coffee, grabbed something from the cafeteria to eat for breakfast after he broke up _three_ all out brawls between some kids, and was understandably fucking ravenously hungry afterwards. Once he finished off his breakfast, he made his way to his office with another cup of coffee in hand and closed himself away promising himself to do something productive with his day.

Once he had himself settled and was logged into his work designated laptop and the moment that the screen popped up and was ready for work- it was like something hi-jacked his brain. And the next thing he knew he was purchasing baby furniture and toys for the vision of the nursery already dancing around in his head.

Since it would be some time before he knew the babies gender, he decided to be smart and go with gender neutral stuff. And bought things in creams, light mint greens, and soft yellows. The crib, baby bed, dresser, toy box, and small wooden rocking horse that he purchased for his future son or daughter were all from the most expensive store in the city.

Each one was made of solid white cherry wood oak that was carefully carved, and painted to perfection.

They were such wonderful pieces that Toshi felt his eyes tear up some just from looking at the pictures of them all online and imagining the little one that was part of him and equal part Shayera napping, dancing around the crib once he/she learned to stand, riding his/her rocking horse with a huge grin on his/her little angelic face.

Once he finished purchasing the items and emailed some very specific delivery details so that he could keep Shay from seeing them just yet, he then went to a local floral shop's site and bought his Shayera a beautiful bouquet or two of white tiger lilies, red tulips, lavender, and blue cosmos that would be delivered to his home in an hour's time.

After which he went to another site and bought her a gorgeous evening gown and some accessories- also to be delivered within the hour and last but not least, made dinner reservations at a nice restaurant uptown that had not only some of the best food in the city, but a place that served as a dance floor.

He was taking his girl out tonight and wining (with non-alcoholic drinks- there would be no drunken babies in his home, thank you very much) and dining her. And after she was stuffed full of delicious food- he fully intended to lead her out to the dance floor and dance with her until they were both dizzy and laughing like lunatics for everyone to see.

Once he was done doing all of that, Toshi checked the time and noted that he had been at it most of the day. School would let out in another two in a half hours or so.

Which was both sort of right on time, he supposed since it would give the flowers, dress and accessories time to be delivered.

He decided to wait about an hour in a half to text her his big plans for the evening so that she would have time to start getting ready before he got home and cleaned himself up and found a better suit to wear for their big date.

* * *

Shay woke up that morning feeling nauseous and dizzy and carefully climbed out of bed so that she could stagger her way into the bathroom and just barely managed to make it before her knees hit the floor and she found herself puking into the nearest thing.

Which as it turned out- was the bathroom garbage can since she hadn't quite made it to the toilet before her legs had given out on her.

She spent the better part of fifteen minutes vomiting up whatever was in her stomach before the dry heaving started and then after another ten minutes of being ill, while silently crying and wondering if she was dying or something.

Honestly she had never felt so sick before in her life!

It took a few extra minutes to make sure that her nausea abated had some before she promptly shoved the garbage can away from her face and slowly got to her feet to wash her face and brush her teeth.

While a pounding headache formed somewhere behind her eyes as she shuffled herself out of the bathroom once she was done and promptly collapsed back on the bed and curled up to sleep a little bit longer due to feeling exhausted from being sick so abruptly.

She didn't wake again until around noon-ish, give or take, after which she somehow managed to get up and go about her usual routine without anymore problems from her stomach. Which she found just a tad bit weird but still shrugged off as a one time thing.

After showering and dressing, she made herself some nice tomato soup and four grilled cheeses- the smell of cooking food making her oddly ravenously hungry. After that was done she sat down at the dinning room table and slowly ate her food before then putting her dirty dishes in the sink and going into the living room to grab her laptop so that she could do some work online since she hadn't opened her shop since her mother's death.

After finding that she had several dozen items in need of shipping, she decided to leave the house for a little bit to go and do that. It shouldn't take her more than two in a half hours and then she could grab a milkshake or something on the way home and then once done with her frozen treat she would get rid of the evidence so that Toshi wouldn't feel left out.

Though something told her that the last time she'd done so- he'd known anyways. There had simply been something about his smile that had made his blue eyes glitter with mirth. Almost as if he were quietly laughing at her for trying to be sneaky around him.

In her defense though, there was more than just the feeling of trying not to make him feel left out that spurred her actions on. The kisses he gave her when he had that look on his face were something truly mind blowing and addictive. And she would be lying if she said that she didn't like them at all.

Closing her computer and then setting it aside on the couch, she got up and took a moment to stretch before shuffling off to grab her house key, wallet, and slip on her shoes and then left the house. Once outside, she went to the garage since she was still a little bit wiped from getting sick earlier and grabbed the key of one of Toshi's less flashy and expensive cars and got behind the wheel knowing that he wouldn't mind.

Several moments later she was on the road leading into town when she saw the first delivery van coming up the road towards the house with several others directly behind it.

Frowning for a moment, she wondered if she should turn around and go back to the house. She could after all ask Toshi if he would mind driving her into town later to prepare the shipments. So it wasn't like it wasn't going to get done one way or another.

But since he would probably be tired after work, she felt it was for the best to do things herself while she had the time. Then she would return back home, slip into something nice and cook him a wonderful dinner since he would undoubtedly be hungry upon his return.

Followed by a nice back rub if he wanted/needed one later on to help him relax.

Turns out that preparing the shipments and sending them out didn't take her as long as she thought that they would, only a hour in a half, give or take. And once done she decided to forego her frozen goody and simply head home since it was almost time for Toshi to get off of work.


	16. Chapter 16

The moment that Shayera got back to the house, she knew that Toshi had to be up to something. Well, either that or he had been killed in action and she hadn't been notified by anyone just yet. The front of their home looked semi like a funeral parlor.

The weird amount of floral bouquets and arrangements was just plain unsettling. And then there were the gift boxes and the bags left on the small front porch... She didn't know what to think about those. Especially if Toshi was A) Dead. Or B) Just flat out up to some mischief.

Slowly taking out her cell phone, she first checked the time, then her messages (just in case) and then dialed Toshi's cell number and put him on speaker as she continued to eye the flowers and boxes and bags with no small amount of suspicion.

The phone barely had time to ring once before she heard Toshi happily chirp, _"Hello, my love."_

Silently exhaling the breath that she hadn't been aware of holding upon hearing his voice, she answered back. "Hey. So- I've noticed something... _weird_. You wouldn't know what I'm talking about would you?"

Toshi seemed to weigh the pros and cons of answering her question before asking in a somewhat hesitant tone, _"What_ _answer would keep me from being in trouble with you?"_

"The truth maybe."

 _"Okay. The truth is-"_ His voice cut out for a moment or so as a loud bell sounded somewhere in the background before he suddenly said in a rush, _"Oh hey look at that, saved by the bell. I'll be home soon, love you Shayera."_

"Hey! _No!_ Don't you dare hang up on me Toshi or I swear I will kick you out of bed for the next month!" Shay hissed into the phone as she quickly took him off of the speaker and put the phone up to her ear. She could sense his hesitance again before he asked in a deadly serious tone,

 _"You would really kick me out of bed for a month? An honest to god month? No kissing, no making out-"_ It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him not to get crazy, because even if she banished him from the bed- she expected her kisses, make out sessions and everything else that went along with it. She just meant that there would be no snuggling because he'd be sleeping on the couch once they were done messing around.

"Yes. Now tell me what you have going on in that head of yours or else."

He got quiet again and she heard him take a deep breath before finally saying, _"I'll risk it. Love you bye."_ And then hung up on her, leaving her gaping at her phone in slack jawed disbelief. Her mind trying to wrap around the fact that he was willing to risk her wrath, and sleeping on the couch for an entire, lonely month instead of simply telling her what he was up too.

Honestly she didn't know what went through the man's mind sometimes! He could be downright infuriating when he was like this.

Deciding that if he wasn't going to tell her anything then she should probably check the flowers and stuff for some clues before she bothered to plan an ambush for him once he was home. Walking over to one of the floral arrangements she shifted some of the flowers around until she found a card and checked it.

What was written on the card was one of those 'Roses are red, violets are blue'- things. It was cheesy, sure. But her Toshi never claimed to be a great poet so she supposed that the poem he used didn't really matter as long as it got his point across.

Checking the other arrangements, she collected all of the cards and then put them in order in her hands and read them.

 _Roses are red, violets are blue-_

 _Get dolled up princess, so that I may show my love for you._

 _I've planned an evening out-_

 _Down to the last detail._

 _I intend to wine and dine and dance with you all night,_

She had to stop reading the poem there because her eyes stared to tear up and she couldn't see anything for a few minutes and had to keep rubbing at her eyes just to clear her sight. Huffing slightly at the fact that he could have just _told_ her his plans without just simply springing them on her, yet appreciating his efforts to be romantic for her, she felt all of her earlier ire melt away as she moved to see what was in the box and the bags.

It took a few minutes to sort through everything, but once she had, she was definitely impressed with Toshi's wooing skills. The man hadn't lied when he had claimed to have planned everything down to the last detail.

He'd bought her several breathtaking formal dresses in several different colors and designs. Jewelry to match each one as well as shoes, and makeup.

Shaking her head as a small smile curved her lips, she unlocked the door and picked up several items and then started the task of carrying them all inside. But only after deciding that Toshi could get the flowers. There was no way that she could lift some of those arrangements without doing serious damage to herself.

* * *

Toshi wasn't exactly sure what he expected to find when he finally got home from work, but having Shayera standing out on the front porch in one of the dresses that he had bought for her- looking as stunning as a runway model- certainly wasn't what he had expected by any leap of the imagination.

He was so mesmerized by the very sight of her standing there waiting for him that he almost crashed his car into the garage but managed to stop the car just in time, thank god.

Parking the vehicle, he killed the engine and then slipped from the driver's seat. His eyes never leaving Shayera. Walking quickly up to her, he looked her over from head to toe and found it a little hard to breathe for a few moments as he slowly reached out and took one of her small hands in his own larger one and spun her around so that he could check her out completely.

She looked absolutely perfect in her chosen outfit with matching makeup and accessories.

The outfit that she had chosen for tonight was a backless, black halter top dress with a scooped neckline and a skirt that barely fell past her thighs. Showing just enough of her beautiful body to tease him mercilessly without giving anything away.

Her makeup was done to perfection, making her cheeks and lovely eyes stand out and her lips look pinker and plumper than usual. Her hair was done up on the top of her head where some of the strands fell down around her face and neck in soft waves while the rest fell down her back in fetching little spirals that he couldn't wait to tangle his fingers in.

"You look beautiful, angel." He finally said after several minutes of silence.

"Thanks. You have good taste." Shay said with a shy little smile that did funny things to his insides while his neon blue eyes danced with joy as he lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles before reluctantly letting her hand go and saying softly,

"Let me go change my clothes and we'll go."

"Okay." Shay said as she let him get half way past her through the front door before she quickly slapped him on his right ass cheek causing him to freeze up and slowly turn his head to look at her over his shoulder. His expression carefully masked though he knew that she could read him well enough to know that he wouldn't show her any mercy later tonight once they were in bed.

She smirked at him, and nearly laughed outright when his eyes narrowed at her slightly before he shook his head and started walking again.


End file.
